


Common Criminals

by tooberjoober



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'll add more peeps as I go, It won't be enjonine for a while tho, minor Marius and Cosette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 35,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine wasn't unhappy at home. Things could have been better, especially after Cosette left, but she was alright. But things changed when a second man came for Cosette and left with Éponine and Azelma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Father

Éponine could never forget the day that she was ripped away from her home with her sister on one February evening when she was young. The servant girl that had lived with them had been taken away about two months prior. But while Cosette was miserable with the Thénardiers, Éponine and Azelma weren't unhappy. Of course often times Maman wasn't kind, she would often hit and after Cosette left Éponine and Azelma became her targets, and Papa left the house more and more often, and the business started going downhill as well. But they were fine.

Until the strange man, stoic and foreboding came into the inn and demanded to see Éponine and Azelma. He sported a gendarme's uniform so of course their parents obliged. He looked at the girls and he tossed a small pile of bills towards their father. "Young ladies such as these have no such business with such common criminals." He sneered, offering the girls his hands. "Come girls, I shall care for you and raise you into proper young women."

Éponine glanced back at her papa, and the man simply shooed her forward, counting the bills that he had received. "Take good care of the girls m'sieur." Mme Thénardier said, giving one last look, mostly fond slightly bitter, to her daughters.

The man made a face that seemed to be an attempt of a friendly smile, but came off more off putting than kind. Éponine took a hesitant step forward, holding Azelma's hand tight in hers. "Hello m'sieur, I'm Éponine and this is Azelma."

"And you are the daughters of that whore, Fantine?" The man asked, glancing up at the Thénardiers. The adults nodded their heads quickly and Éponine nodded as well.

"Yes m'sieur. I don't quite remember her though, we've been living here so long…" Éponine sighed. From a early age Éponine had learned how to lie well, she believed that this was a lie she would have to live with for a long while so she might as well make it believable. "She left me and 'Zelma here when 'Zelma was still a baby."

The man nodded solemnly. "Come, we leave for Paris in the morning."

"Oh?" M. Thénardier said, raising an eyebrow. "Would m'sieur and the girls like a room for the evening?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"No, this place reeks of crime." The man said, taking Éponine by the hand and bringing her and Azelma out of the inn.

Éponine spared one last look behind to the home that she had always known. Her parents weren't even watching. "M'sieur? Will you be good to us?" Éponine asked.

The man kneeled before them, looking as though he was about to make a vow to the girls. "You are so young, innocent, untouched by the…the crime of that sin haven. I promise I will keep you unharmed by the sins of the common folk."

Éponine didn't quite understand his whole monologue, but she believed that that was a yes in too many words. She nodded gratefully. "What should we call you, m'sieur?" She asked curiously, as he rose to his feet and started walking again.

"Most call me Javert, but you can call me father."


	2. Petty Rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mean…I've already written some of this out so I might as well just post it since it's already done. If you like it I would be honored if you would leave comments and/or kudos! So thanks for reading, hope you like it!

****Éponine hated when her father dragged her along to watch him go after criminals. He always said he wanted to strike fear into the rebels hearts, and of course what was the perfect way to do that? With a nineteen year old girl. Admittedly she did know her way around a weapon, but they didn't know that.

Little Éponine, grown into a fine young lady and looking the part, always wondering what had happened to her family. Azelma didn't remember that they ever had anything more than their father. He had, however, kept his lengthy promise. He cared for them and never did they feel neglected or hated in their home. He showed them what happened if they turned to crime and so they always made sure to obey him. He had begun hinting to Éponine that she should be looking for a husband soon, but she had no interest in any of the young officers he had pushed her way, and frankly they all seemed relieved that she felt that way. It seemed no one wanted to be involved with Javert's daughter.

Javert looked distastefully at the small crowd of protestors. On the stage were two young men, they couldn't be much older than Éponine, preaching about the evil tyrannies of the king. They made some fair points, and it never really made sense to Éponine for one man to hold power over an entire country, not that she'd ever tell her father that. Both of the men were rather attractive, not that she'd admit that to her father either. The shorter one was, for lack of a better word, cute. He seemed excitable with short brown hair and relatively nice clothing. The taller one was godlike, seeming as if he would strike down anyone who disrespected him. His hair fell in golden waves and he spoke with a power that was near terrifying.

Among the crowd was a small boy, a tad rowdier than some of the others in the crowd. Javert picked him out from the crowd and grabbed onto the back of his coat. "Do you know the penalty for disruption of the peace?" Javert asked, scowling.

Éponine recognized the boy. She grabbed her father's arm. "Father please, he's just a child. And…I know him." She said the last part quickly.

Javert's eyes widened. "What? How?" He demanded.

"Back at the inn, where you found me. He was the innkeepers son. I cared for him when the madame was not around." Éponine explained quickly. "Your name is Gavroche, right?" She asked the boy. He nodded immediately, looking at Éponine in awe. "Please father, he's done nothing truly wrong."

Javert sighed, his crime stopping luster gone for a brief moment. He nodded and let go of Gavroche. "Don't let me find you doing something like this again." The boy nodded quickly, rejoining the crowd. "Come Éponine, you must return home."

Éponine nodded, beginning to follow her father. But soon a hand was on her arm. She turned quickly, taking a quick intake of breath and preparing to scream like she had been told to do if she had been assaulted. The person touching her was not a vicious assailant, but one of the men from the stage, the blond (although that felt like an understatement, it was more like gold) one.

"Thank you mademoiselle." The man said, his voice much kinder in comparison to how it had been before.

"For what?" Éponine asked, pulling her arm away and glancing back at her father.

"For rescuing our young Gavroche from the hands of the corrupt gendarme." He said, nodding to the boy that she had 'rescued.'

"That was my father." Éponine dead panned.

"Oh…I see." The man said, looking at her with a small look of distaste. Somehow even the scrunched up nose didn't make him look unattractive, that was a tad frustrating.

"It's alright, he is a bit oppressive and his ideals a bit old fashioned. I've read about how the colonists in America got rid of their king and I have to say it seems an interesting concept." Éponine said, sounding more educated on the matter than the man had been expecting.

He cracked a smile. "This may seem a bit of an odd request, but perhaps you'd like to speak with my group about your thoughts on revolution. Being the daughter of an inspector and all." He added quickly, clearing his throat.

"Erm…I don't see why not." Éponine said, feeling adventurous. "Where do you meet?"

"Have you heard of the Café Musain?" The man asked.

Éponine nodded. She glanced behind her, where her father had begun to look for her. "I have to go, when should I come?" She asked quickly.

"About eight o'clock, is that okay?" He asked.

Éponine nodded, quickly turning and hurrying over to her father. "One of those rebels tried to tell me his ridiculous notions of freedom." She excused herself as he gave her a questioning glance. "Of course I told him that I was perfectly fine with my life and my freedom."

"That's ma petite fille." Javert smiled proudly, the look seeming uncomfortable on his face but at the same time perfectly at home. "Let's go, Azelma will be waiting for you."

"Yes, father." Éponine said, nodding submissively. Her outward appearance and her inward ones were brilliantly clashing, a mix of the yielding young lady that Javert saw and the rebellious one that the other man caught a glimpse of.

While Éponine played the part of the young and naïve daughter, Enjolras watched her curiously, eyes sparkling with interest. He had met young women of her position before, because of his parents aristocratic lifestyle, but he found them all to be boring and uninterested in change of any sort. And yet here was this girl, playing that role for her father and yet willing to disobey him at the drop of a hat.


	3. 'Gentlemen'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit I already have written so it may be a while before I post again. Anyways, hope you like it and thanks for reading!

As soon as Javert left the girls alone, Éponine turned to Azelma. "I'm going out." She said, decisively.

"What?" Azelma exclaimed in surprise. "But that's against the rules and you know Papa doesn't-"

"Listen 'Zelma, I'm tired of living like this." Éponine sighed. "I don't wanna just sit around and do what I'm told. I gotta go out there and see what else there is to do."

"But 'Ponine, you could get hurt! What if someone kidnaps you?" Azelma asked concerned.

"Then I'll handle it." Éponine said. She hugged Azelma quickly and hurried out the door before another word could be spoken.

"'Ponine!" Azelma exclaimed, hurrying out of their house. "At least tell me why you're going!"

"I have a gentleman caller." Éponine lied quickly. Well it wasn't entirely a lie, there was a sort of gentleman waiting for her. "I'm meeting him at a café tonight."

Azelma's eyes widened. "Oh 'Ponine, why didn't you just say so! If I had known I would've just let you go!" Azelma had always been a hopeless romantic, so Éponine really should have lead with that.

"Please 'Zelma, don't tell father." Éponine begged.

"Of course not 'Ponine! Have fun!" Azelma giggled and stepped back into their home.

 

* * *

 

Éponine hurried into the meeting room of the Café Musain, her simple, but elegant, gown contrasting starkly with the shabby decor of the café. The students in the room looked up at her with varying degrees of surprise, several of them looking around for assurance that she was supposed to be there.

Éponine looked around at the students, very clearly judging each of them. One of them approached her, a man with an easy air of confidence and carefully styled reddish-brown hair. He bowed and offered his hand to her. "Bonjour mademoiselle, while any other time I would gladly enjoy your company, I believe you may be in the wrong place at the moment."

Éponine crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's the blond one?" She demanded. "He invited me."

"Ah, feisty!" A man in a corner of the room, stood. He made his way over to examine Éponine, a half empty bottle in his hand. "Of course that would be our glorious leader's type. I imagine he quite enjoys chasing you about." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making some of the other men chuckle.

Éponine glared at the man. "I am no man's 'type.' And any man after me would not enjoy a chase, but rather a fight." She retorted, raising a fist in a manner that was meant to look threatening, but made the man burst into giggles.

"Of course he needs some fire to melt his ice cold heart!" The man exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart and spinning to look around at the others.

"I am no man's fire." Éponine snapped. "I am my own torch."

"Wait, you were the girl that saved me on the street!" Gavroche exclaimed, coming up to her.

"Gavroche!" Éponine's fierce expression melted off of her face and she knelt down and pulled the confused boy into a hug. She quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away. "I'm sorry, you don't remember me, do you?" She asked softly. The boy shook his head, staying quiet. "Are you still with maman and papa?"

"They didn't want no kids. Told me that, throwing me out with Jacques and Georges." Gavroche shrugged. "Wait…who exactly are you?"

"One of the kids they threw out first." Éponine responded with a sad smile.

"Maman did always talk about how she gave her little girls away…what did she say your name was?" He bit his lip, trying to remember the name he heard so long ago. "Éponine!" He exclaimed.

Éponine nodded, pulling him into another hug. "Are you alright? Who are Jaques and Georges? Did maman really have more kids?" Gavroche was about to answer, but the door to the room opened again and the blond man entered, the dark room seeming to brighten with his entrance.

"Ah, Enjolras!" The disheveled man with a drink exclaimed, moving to greet him and throw an arm over his shoulder. "We have met your mistress! Quite the saucy little thing she is, although I have no doubt she turns submissive in your embrace." The man acted as if he held a woman in his arms, kissing the imaginary woman dramatically and loudly, earning a glare from both Éponine and the man she now knew as Enjolras.

Enjolras caught sight of Éponine and offered her a polite smile. "Ah you came Miss…" He trailed off, realizing he had never asked her name.

"Éponine!" Gavroche exclaimed, excitedly. "She's my sister!"

Enjolras looked at him confused. "That gendarme…was your father?"

"Actually no." Éponine said, standing. "I was born in a different house, then one day a man came in and offered money for the bastard children that stayed with us. The girl was already gone but they wanted the money so…I was adopted by Javert." She tried to explain it in the simplest way she could, but it still came out sounding confusing.

"Alright." Was all that Enjolras said.

The drunken man looked at Éponine and took a swig from his bottle. "Javert's daughter? You really do like to play with fire, don't you Apollo?" He looked at Enjolras.

Another man, tall with dark brown hair and glasses, approached Enjolras. "Javert's daughter?" He hissed. "What makes you trust her?"

"She protected Gavroche." Enjolras snapped back. "Besides she seems to have insight on what the gendarmes are doing, she could be helpful." He pointed out.

Éponine cut into their conversation. "Allow me to give my insight for your little rebellion. Frankly I believe it is a foolish endeavor that will only do to end your lives and the world will lose any passion and intelligence than you may have."

"Hallelujah! Someone who understands!" The man with the bottle exclaimed.

Enjolras looked at Éponine in shock. "E-excuse me?" He demanded.

"It's admirable what you're trying to do m'sieur, but the gendarmes outmatch you in number and skill, and while they may not all have the passion that you do, passion is no match for experience in this endeavor."

"But in other endeavors is it a match?" The man with the reddish-brown hair teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I feel you would be more able to answer that, seeing as you seem to have much more experience than I in that area." Éponine responded deadpan.

"Courfeyrac!" Enjolras snapped. "Stop your flirting this instant! She is a lady who came to help us."

The man now known as Courfeyrac, slunk back towards Enjolras with a smug grin on his face. "Don't get jealous, Antoine, she's not my type."

The entire group of students seemed content to mock and jeer Enjolras for his suspected mistress. Enjolras glared at them, but otherwise he simply took their words, not bothering to do anything.

Éponine, however, was not willing to stand around and be made a fool of. She let out a huff of breath, starting for the door.

"Wait, mademoiselle, please." Enjolras said, following her. "I am terribly sorry about the behavior of my friends, but I still am interested in hearing more of your insight." He said, looking at her hopefully.

"As much as I'd like to assist you, my father should be home soon and he will be suspicious if I'm not there." Éponine said, continuing to the door.

"Please mademoiselle, at least allow me to walk you home. The streets are dangerous at night." Enjolras immediately regretted his words as he received catcalls and whistles from his friends. Éponine rolled her eyes, but she didn't object to him walking her.


	4. Idealist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, geez, sorry guys! Anyways hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments/kudos, I really really appreciate it! Thanks, hope you like it!

__Éponine walked down the streets with Enjolras by her side. "So…your name is Antoine? Antoine Enjolras?" She asked, glancing over at him.

He nodded with a hum. "Éponine Javert?"

She nodded, feeling a hint of awkwardness hanging over them. "Your friends seemed very confused to meet me. I suppose you don't interact with women much?"

Enjolras' face almost looked a bit red under the street lamps. Éponine decided it was the lighting. Enjolras cleared his throat. "The only woman I care for is my patria."

Éponine began cackling loudly, the sound undignified and unladylike, but still wonderful all the same. "Oh my god! You really are a hopeless idealist!" She hunched over, laughter still bubbling through her as Enjolras watched on with a small disapproving frown.

"Oh come off it." Éponine rolled her eyes once she saw his expression. "It's rare that I get to act unladylike, I thought you might not care considering you were against the 'chains of society' and such." Éponine said, bumping her shoulder against Enjolras'.

Enjolras' frown softened slightly as he judged the merit of what she had said. Women were held up to much loftier standards than men were. His sour expression was replaced by a small smile when he realized she was right. "Fair enough, I suppose." Enjolras nodded. "Thank you Mademoiselle Javert, when we change the world for the better I will credit some of it to you."

Éponine's eyes widened and she quickly moved to put her hand over Enjolras' mouth. "Do you have any idea where we are?" She hissed. "There are gendarmes everywhere! You say something like that around here and you'll get arrested!"

"I…many apologies, mademoiselle." Enjolras nodded, removing her hand from his face. "I did not think. And it certainly wouldn't help your reputation if you were to be seen with me."

"Actually…" Éponine bit her lip, glancing at the house she shared with her sister and her father. "I need a favor m'sieur."

"What do you need, mademoiselle?" Enjolras responded, always eager to assist someone in need. He briefly wonder what she would ask of him.

"It's an odd request." Éponine warned him, her wary eyes scanning the area for eavesdroppers.

"Whatever you need Mademoiselle Javert." Enjolras instantly responded. The more challenging or odd the request was, certainly the more he would earn Éponine's respect and admiration. It didn't exactly matter what she thought of him, but he did like it when people liked him.

"I told my sister that I was meeting a gentleman caller. And if my father is home, I that imagine that 'Zelma told him and that he'd like to meet this man." Éponine said.

"I see…and how do I help?" Enjolras asked cluelessly.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "You pretend to be my gentleman caller, dumbass." She said, as if the answer was evident.

Enjolras frowned slightly. "But what if your father recognizes me?" He asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"In that case I'll say that I reformed you and that I showed you the way of the law or some shit like that and he'll believe it and be overjoyed. Because not only is the leader of the rebellion tamed, but his daughter has found herself a husband, suitable or otherwise."

Enjolras looked like he was going to argue, but he couldn't find anything to really argue about, so instead he simply looked very awkward and uncomfortable. "Will I have to…do anything?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Smile and nod." Éponine said, going to open the door. It was unlocked, that meant her father wasn't home. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. You can go." She told Enjolras, but the door opened and an excited Azelma stepped out and looked around.

"Where is he, 'Ponine?" She asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Éponine rolled her eyes. Her adorable, dumb, little sister. "He's right here, 'Zelma." She nodded to Enjolras, who was clearly surprised at being ignored.

Azelma looked up at him and her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped and her face reddened slightly. "Him?" She asked after a moment, her voice oddly breathless sounding.

"Antoine Enjolras." Enjolras spoke up, taking her hand and kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle."

Azelma giggled nervously. "Pleasure's all mine m'sieur." She told him, her face even redder.

Éponine had to stop herself from bursting into laughter. "Well yes, Enjol-I mean Antoine should get going before papa gets home." She said, stepping into the house and starting to close the door.

Enjolras stopped her, taking both of her hands in his and kissing them. He looked up at her with an amused expression. "Till tomorrow, Éponine." His voice was soft and kind, and if Éponine hadn't known better she would have thought he was being sincere.

Éponine rolled her eyes slightly. "See you tomorrow." She closed the door, and turned to see Azelma looking at her excitedly.

"He's perfect!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet. "How'd you find him?" She asked curiously.

"He approached me on the streets." Éponine answered truthfully with a shrug. "And I don't know if I'd say perfect."

"Was it love at first sight?" Azelma asked dreamily. "And what's wrong with him?"

"Love at first sight doesn't exist, 'Zelma." Éponine rolled her eyes. "There was a mutual interest and attraction. And he's an idealist."

"What's wrong with idealists?" Azelma asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing really. It's just…frustrating trying to reason with him." Éponine shrugged.

"Well either way he's absolutely gorgeous so you have to keep a close eye on him!" Azelma smiled teasingly. "You never know if someone might try to snap him up."

Éponine rolled her eyes, for the first time wondering how it was possible that Enjolras was single. Was he really just not interested?


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I've been pretty busy. So yeah thanks for reading, comment and kudos!

Éponine sighed, listening to Azelma ramble on about a number of increasingly trivial things while they were out shopping for groceries. She stopped in her tracks seeing an unmistakable mess of dark hair with a bottle in his hand. "'Zelma, you go on. I'll meet you back here in a little bit. There's something I gotta do." She said, handing her sister the money they had been given for groceries. 

Azelma shrugged. "Alright, meet you back here 'Ponine!" She called, walking towards the baker's shop. 

Éponine hurried towards the man leaning against a closed tavern'a wall. "You're Grantaire, the one with some sense, right?" 

Grantaire met her gaze with an oddly somber smile. "'Tis I, although I believe you'd find more merit in picking the brains of the others. They have just as much if not more sense. Just not much common sense." He scoffed, taking a swig from his bottle. He was different from the previous night. More melancholy and much less cheerful. 

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Éponine asked a hint of concern on her face. "You seem…upset." 

"Last night we met under different circumstances." Grantaire nodded. "I'm much more sober and therefore much more somber." He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. "One day you'll learn that life is much better with the companionship of a bottle." 

"I beg to disagree." Éponine said, raising an eyebrow. "My actual papa had owned tavern. I've seen alcohol turn kind men into horrid beasts. You didn't seem like a beast then and you certainly don't seem like one now." 

"It removes the layers from ourselves and shows what we really are or want to be. Some men are monsters, despicable creatures." Grantaire frowned. "I use alcohol to make me look like what I want. It's a little mirror that changes me to something I want to be so badly." 

"Happy." Éponine said, nodding her head. "I suppose I can't really argue with that. Although I do believe you shouldn't drink so much. It's not healthy." 

"I know, I know." Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your concern. It's nice to no longer be the only one against this whole revolution thing."

Éponine nodded. "I don't know how you deal with a bunch of idealist fools like that all the time." 

"Alcohol." Was Grabtaire's simple reply. 

"Perhaps I'll drink with you one day then." Éponine said with a smile. 

"I'd like to agree, but I'd be in trouble if I got Apollo's mistress drunk." He smiled, the expression seeming foreign on his features. 

"I'm really not his mistress." Éponine shook her head. "I didn't even know his name before I arrived at the meeting." 

"And yet you were drawn to him, compelled to show up. Our Apollo has a siren's song, he is able to call anyone to his side with ease. And yet…" Grantaire looked at Éponine. "You're the one that he calls to. Surely it's for something more than the petty rebellion." He raised an eyebrow.

Éponine groaned. "Oh my god, why do you keep trying to imply things?" 

Grantaire shrugged, taking a swig from his bottle. "I like to think I can see chemistry. And if it becomes something, allow me to say several things. Enjolras is fiercely loyal. He will stand by you to his grave. He's usually kind although I wouldn't call him a saint. He's powerful, whether he believes it or not, driven and determined. He is the most amazing person you will ever meet." Grantaire nodded, a meloncholic look on his face. "Please don't hurt him." 

"Hurt him?" Éponine raised an eyebrow. 

"If he…catches feelings for you." Grantaire said, frowning distastefully. "You can't hurt him, please." He pleaded. 

Éponine laughed. "You make it sound like it's a disease." 

"Love is a disease, darling." Grantaire said, a sad laugh leaving him. "There's nothing worse than caring for someone more than you could ever care for yourself. You want to be selfish, it's human nature, but if you want to be happy they have to be happy. And you'd do anything to make them happy even if it makes you miserable. Because if you see them smile for even a second because of you, then it's all worth it." Grantaire nodded, letting his eyes fall shut. "I once heard it said, that to love another person is to see the face of God. And I believe it." He turned as if to leave but Éponine stopped him. 

"Do you…or are you?" She tried to figure out the best way to word it. "Have you seen the face of God?" She settled on, looking up at him, eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

Grantaire nodded. "Many times. Though I still wait for him to smile and say all is forgiven." He took another step, offering Éponine a salute. "I really must be going. Goodbye Mademoiselle!" 

Éponine waved, her hand resting on her chest afterwards. She leaned against a wall, her breathing oddly heavy. She had never been in love, but she was certain that she understood Grantaire's meaning. She could see herself dying for someone she truly loved. She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. That was something to think about right now. Love was a trivial matter at the moment. 

Besides Azelma was coming back with the groceries in her basket. She had to get her home safe, no matter what, that was her job as a sister. And where Éponine had never truly thought about it before, the topic of love came to mind again and Éponine thought of how much she loved her sister. 

"Ready to go 'Ponine?" Azelma asked, approaching her. 

"Yeah I just…Azelma you know I love you right?" 

Azelma smiled brightly. "Of course! I love you too. Now let's get home." Azelma took Éponine's hand and started walking them down the street.


	6. Beggars on the Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Shout out to Lovepeaceandwar for being the first person to comment on this self indulgent shit show! I appreciate it dude! And while I've been planning this chapter for a bit, you helped motivate me to actually write it, so thanks a bunch!  
> Anyways yea more self indulgent shit show ahead!

Ever since Javert had adopted the girls Éponine had loved learning. She soaked up everything he gave her and then asked for more, which he was happy to oblige her with. Of course on the occasion this was worrying or even embarrassing, with her borderline curiosity with anatomy when she was sixteeen, or her newfound interest in the works of the radical Robespierre.

However, his worries about her beliefs were somewhat quelled over one breakfast where Éponine had brought her studies to the table.

"How idiotic!" She mused, between bites of her bread and cheese.

"Éponine, darling, what have I said about talking with your mouth full?" Javert scolded lightly, patting her hand.

Éponine nodded, swallowing before speaking again. "Sorry father, I just don't understand how he thought his plans would work. He created a tyranny and called it a democracy and then killed anyone that stood in his way! How exactly did they believe that would work out? With any sane person dead!"

Javert chuckled, patting his daughter's hand. "Exactly, Éponine. There are foolish rebels that wish to restore us to that dreadful system."

"I don't know if I'd say foolish or just naive." Éponine mused. "A democracy is possible, look at America, they're flourishing. It just needs to be done with a bit more sense."

"Well…yes it could work, but our system is fine the way it is." Javert said.

"Hm? Oh yeah…yes, of course." Éponine nodded, seemingly lost in her own thoughts and the notes she was writing.

 

* * *

Éponine followed the careful footsteps of the man that she called her father. Once she had asked why he always seemed as if he were about to catch a major criminal, his response had been that he could at any second. Éponine had bit back a sarcastic remark. Like if the streets were really as dangerous as he believed why did he bring Éponine along with him on walks? Perhaps he just wanted to show her what could happen if you turned to a life of crime.

Éponine stopped in her tracks, hearing the calls of familiar voices. A harsh deep voice that had sung her lullabies with words that she couldn't remember and a higher pitched voice that had taught her how to lie and steal. She entered the little tent that the people who were once her parents inhabited. Her mother held a crying infant, no it was a doll, she was faking it. They were in rags and it seemed like this was all they had.

"Wait a moment…" The woman said, rising to her feet and reaching out for Éponine. "Is that? It is! It's my sweet Éponine." The woman grinned, many of her teeth missing or black.

Éponine grabbed the woman's searching hands and held them down away from her face. "So…mama, I suppose it is you." She frowned slightly.

"Our daughter?" Thenardier asked. "Such a pretty young picture." He said, looking her over.

"Did that gendarme take good care of you?" The madame asked, looking over Éponine.

"Yes…he did." Came Éponine's simple reply.

"And now you've returned to help your old parents out!" Thenardier exclaimed joyously, wrapping an arm around Éponine's shoulders.

"No! No." Éponine exclaimed, pushing his arm off. "I came to see what has become of you. Looking around and I am glad the man…my father came and got me and Azelma. This is no future worth wishing for and I am glad we escaped." She took a step back towards the door. Her father was likely searching for her now. "Papa?" She called, looking out of the tent.

"You little snitch! Why I oughta-" Thenardier raised his fist, but the madame made him put it down.

"If you are happy, then go. I hope you spend the rest of your life happy with that man." Her voice was neither rude nor kind, she didn't seem to be feeling any strong way towards the girl she once called her own. Éponine nodded and looked away, stepping out of the tent and rejoining her father.

"Éponine?" Javert asked. "Is everything alright?"

Éponine nodded. "Yes, father, everything is fine. But…" She bit her lip. "Me and Azelma, well mostly me, I don't think 'Zelma much remembers, but regardless, I've been lying to you." She rambled, knowing that she could be risking both her and her sister's wellbeing.

"What are you talking about?" Javert demanded.

"When you came and took us from the inn you were looking for a girl whose mother was named Fantine. Me and 'Zelma, our mother was the innkeeper's wife. You came along and offered money, and papa was always desperate for money and he was dreadfully afraid of the gendarmes so…" Éponine trailed off. "Please don't be mad." She said, pleadingly.

"Éponine-"

"Just now I saw them and they were begging on the streets, probably trying to pickpocket any loose change, and I'm very grateful to you for everything you've given and-" Éponine was cut off when she was pulled into a hug by Javert.

"Ma petite, you don't need to worry." Javert promised her. "At the time I was fulfilling a moral obligation, but I don't see you and your sister as nothing but an obligation. You are my daughters, and you have brought such delight and joy into my life." He said, taking her hands and kissing them. "I am grateful for the way you have changed me."

Éponine was stunned. She hugged the man tightly. "I love you, papa." She mumbled into his coat.

He smiled as well. "I love you too, Éponine."


	7. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the two people who have left comments, y'all are the best! Anyways hope you enjoy and if you do please love a comment or kudos to show it!

Éponine had arrived early at the Cafe Musain. She sat down in the meeting room for the amis de l'abc. She was the first to arrive and she felt some pride in that fact. She filled several pages of her notebook with ideas and things she wanted to point out to them, as well as notes to remember who was who.

Surprisingly the next one to arrive was Grantaire, alcohol included. He looked surprised to see Éponine, immediately walking sitting across from her. "You're here early." He said.

"I've done some research and I want to present it." She responded simply.

"Huh." Grantaire mused, drinking from his bottle.

Éponine looked at the bottle curiously. "I don't understand your fondness for drinks."

"It relaxes me." Grantaire responded with a shrug and another swig.

"May I…try it?" She asked after a moment. She had never actually had any alcohol before, per her father's orders, but she was already breaking one of his rules…so why not break some more?

"I thought alcohol turned men into beasts?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"One drink won't hurt me, will it?" Éponine asked, looking at Grantaire with trust in her eyes.

Grantaire grinned mischievously. "Of course not." He handed her a glass. "Just make sure you don't drink too quickly."

"Of course." Éponine nodded, looking uncertainly at the glass.

At this point others had begun to arrive and upon seeing Éponine and Grantaire, walked over to them and examining the situation. After they learned of what was going on all of them encouraged Éponine to drink. They all drank on occasion and there was nothing wrong with them.

What drove her to knock back the drink was the false statement that even perfect Enjolrad drank, he did not and never would. But this statement led to Éponine emptying her cup to a crowd of cheers. She nodded, feeling the effects start to work. It didn't feel bad. It wasn't overly enjoyable but she did feel much giddier.

She giggled and suddenly the glass she thought had been empty was full again. She drank more, though this time more slowly. She could get used to this, she decided.

Enjolras was one of the later ones to arrive as usual and he went around the room greeting the different men before he finally came round to where Éponine and Grantaire were sitting and laughing. Enjolras looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Mademoiselle, I hope you are not letting this man sway your thoughts towards our cause."

"There is no need m'sieur." Éponine said, shaking her head. She was clearly focusing on making sure she didn't slur her words, yet Enjolras didn't seem to notice. "I'm already near certain that your little rebellion is a lost cause. I'm here to try and talk you out of it or make it so that you won't all die."

Enjolras clenched his jaw, clearly frustrated. "Thank you, Mademoiselle."

"Really m'sieur, must you call me Mademoiselle?" Éponine asked. "You are my," She broke into a fit of giggles. "Gentleman caller." She laughed more. "Must we deal with such proprieties?"

Enjolras frowned, looking suspiciously at Grantaire. "I suppose not…if you'd like to call me Enjolras you may."

"What about Antoine?" Éponine asked quickly. "I believe I much prefer Antoine." She nodded, not giving him the chance to refute or argue.

Enjolras clenched his teeth, looking at Grantaire. "Grantaire, a word please." He said in a strained voice.

"How about the word no? It's very clever and precise. I quite enjoy it." Grantaire smiled cheekily.

"Grantaire…" Enjolras growled. "A word."

Grantaire sighed, standing up. "Pray for me." He murmured to Éponine who broke into a fit of giggles.

Enjolras dragged Grantaire over to a corner. "What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded furiously.

"I offered her some wine and she accepted." Grantaire shrugged with a small smile. "I have done no real wrong."

"You have turned an intelligent young lady into a drunken buffoon!" Enjolras hissed.

"You know neither how buffoonish nor how drunk she is." Grantaire said, crossing his arms.

"It's obvious." Enjolras returned, glancing back at the smiling Éponine.

"Give her a shot. Perhaps she'll retain her wit while drunk." Grantaire smiled.

"Doubtful." Enjolras scowled.

"Give her a chance." Grantaire goaded.

"Fine." Enjolras sighed and went to go start the meeting. They made it several minutes without interruption before Éponine stood up.

"Excuse me Antoine, but I have notes on your plan." She started walking towards him, her dress almost tripping her several times. "I've done a lot of research and come to the conclusion that you're all absolutely insane! Your plan is ridiculous and unachievable!"

"Éponine." Enjolras scolded sternly.

"And as for you pretty boy!" Éponine turned to him. "What is your problem? You-you gotta have one! I refuse to believe anyone is perfect but then there's you! Like sure you're a virgin, but that's mostly just confusing not a problem or anything. And why does everyone think I'm your mistress, I mean again you're very attractive and everything but I don't get it? You're out of my league and it would be dangerous if we were to see one another." She rambled on, stepping closer to him. Enjolras watched with a mixture of confusion, fear and awe.

"But really what's your problem? You're gorgeous, nice, smart, restrained, really charismatic, am I forgetting something?" Éponine asked les amis, looking around at them.

"He's charitable." Courfeyrac piped up.

"Really Courfeyrac?" Enjolras huffed.

"He's a good dancer, believe it or not." Combferre smiled jovially.

Soon enough the meeting had dissolved into a discussion of all of Enjolras' good points. Éponine strode over to a fuming Enjolras and sat herself close beside him. "I think your hair is my favorite." She said decisively with a nod. "So pretty and soft, like golden sheep." She nodded.

Enjolras practically jumped to his feet, his teeth clenched. "Alright Éponine you're going home." He grabbed her arm.

"You're taking me home?" Éponine asked with a raised eyebrow. "How do I know your dormant libido won't wake up?"

"Why are you so focused on-" Enjolras started to ask before he snapped his mouth shut. "Fine. Would you rather someone else with an active libido take you home?"

Éponine hummed, seeming to think it through. "They don't know where I live." She said with a nod. "Alright, take me home please."

"Thank god." Enjolras mumbled. He took Éponine's arm to ensure she walked steadily and he led her to the door of the cafe, a series of whistles following them.

"I don't know why you all put such weight on my relationship status." Enjolras grumbled. "Romance is not needed. It's a frivolous waste of time, not unlike tonight."

Éponine's lip quivered. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Éponine." Enjolras said with a sigh. "Just maybe you shouldn't drink so much. Maybe not at all. Some people can enjoy it in moderation, but I prefer not to take the risk."

"Wait! You don't drink?" Éponine asked, looking up at Enjolras and stopping them in the middle of the street. "But Grantaire said…" She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"He lied." Enjolras said, fighting back an amused expression.

Éponine pouted, looking very distraught. "I can't believe him."

"I can't believe he coerced you into drinking so much." Enjolras smiled.

"I was nervous! I had a bunch of plans and ideas in my journal." Éponine frowned. "Where is my journal?"

"I'll find it and give it back to you." Enjolras said as the pair arrived at Éponine's home.

"Thank you very much, Antoine." She nodded, giving a half attempt at a curtsy before she nearly fell over. Thankfully Enjolras caught her, looking down at her concerned.

"Éponine? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I…uh-huh." Éponine nodded, her eyes resting on Enjolras' lips as she tried to regain her balance. She leaned closer to him and let her eyes flutter shut.

Enjolras noticed the actions but either from ignorance or knowledge of what she was attempting he quickly pushed her upright and stepped back. He cleared his throat, nodding at the now bewildered girl. "Au revoir, mademoiselle." He bowed his head quickly before hurrying down the street.


	8. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has left comments or kudos! I appreciate it so very much! It's abosutely wonderful and I love it! Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this.

Éponine leaned back against the door, her heart racing. She had been so close to him, but he had backed away so quickly. She sighed, closing her eyes. It was ridiculous to think that he could have feelings for her. It was…oh well. She stepped into the house, stumbling slightly. "Azelma?" She called out. 

"Éponine!" Azelma smiled in greeting to her sister. "How is your gentleman?" 

"He let me drink wine and then refused to kiss me." Éponine said with a small frown. 

"Oh…" Azelma's smile fell as well. "I'm sorry Éponine, are you alright?" 

"I'm tired." Éponine said. "I'm going to bed." She walked to Azelma and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." She said, before going on her way. 

"Goodnight…" Azelma returned uncertainly. 

* * *

The journal wasn't difficult to find. It was still exactly where Éponine had been sitting. Enjolras picked up the journal with a short exhale. He knew he would have to see her soon to return her journal, but he wasn't looking forward to it. 

The teasing was something he could handle and it was something he often handled thanks to his friends, but coming from her, it was different. Maybe it was just that she was intoxicated. Or maybe because it seemed like every jab of hers was a veiled attempt at flirting. Maybe he was just being self centered. Of course, she did try to kiss him. 

Thank goodness he had had the sensibility to not kiss her. What would've happened if he did? What if her sister or worse her father had seen them? What if les amis caught wind of it? He'd never hear the end of it. 

Enjolras took the journal and gathered up his things, before starting the trip back to his room. He took his things from his bag, looking at the journal curiously. She said she had her ideas in there. She probably wouldn't mind if he took a look.

He sat down at his desk, lighting a candle and opening the book. Enjolras was surprised to find that the first pages weren't intellectual as much as emotional or simply retellings of her feelings. Only the last few pages that she had written in had ideas regarding the revolution. He read through the plans and he had to admit, she had good ideas.

He also had to admit that he was curious as to the other contents of the journal. He had seen his name pop up several times while looking for her ideas and he was fighting back every urge to look back and read what she wrote. He was certain that would only lead to something terrible. But then again…no. He shouldn't do it. He closed the journal and prepared himself for bed. 

He glanced back at the book as he was putting on his nightshirt. He sighed, grabbing his candle and moved to sit on his bed. He was extremely curious about what Éponine may have had to say about him, but that was her business and he had no right to snoop. He blew out the candle and laid down, still thinking about the passages where his name had been written in her sloppy cursive. 

He couldn't stop himself from wondering what sort of thing she wrote about him. She didn't seem to be the type that would willingly tell people her positive opinions of them. Unless drunk that is. Enjolras shook his head slightly, he needed to sleep and rid himself of this whole ordeal. 

* * *

Éponine woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Memories from the night before flooded her head and she groaned. "I'm an idiot." She grumbled, sitting up in her bed. She never should have accepted the alcohol. She knew what it did she was just curious. She ran fingers through her hair, standing up and starting to get dressed. She hoped she wasn't waking up too terribly late.

She stretched, starting her way downstairs. She heard Azelma talking about something, which wasn't quite unusual, but amongst the normal voice she heard something else. 

"Éponine!" Azelma called cheerfully as she saw her sister descend the stairs. "Enjolras came by!" 

Enjolras nodded, face as stoic as ever. He shoved Éponine's journal into her hands. "Mademoiselle." 

Éponine rolled her eyes, taking the journal. "Good morning to you too, Antoine." She sighed, turning towards the kitchen and putting her journal down on the table. "I'd ask you to stay for breakfast, but I don't think that's the best idea." 

"Why not?" Azelma exclaimed. "He's so nice!" She grabbed his arm. 

Enjolras' face reddened slightly at the contact, clearing his throat and stepping away from her. 

"Enjolras has a bit of a reputation amongst a group of rebels." Éponine admitted. "Papa wouldn't be too happy to see him around." 

Azelma gasped, looking between them. "A forbidden love?" 

Enjolras looked away, nervously clearing his throat. Éponine rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose so." 

"How romantic!" Azelma clapped her hands together. 

"Yes…" Enjolras said with a nod, feeling awkward. "Mademoiselle, may I speak to your sister alone for a moment?" He asked Azelma, flashing her a charming smile. 

"Oh, of course!" Azelma nodded quickly, hurrying out of the room. 

Éponine raised an eyebrow, going about getting herself some breakfast. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, grabbing a loaf of bread and cutting off a slice. 

"Do you remember the events of last night?" Enjolras asked her. 

"Of course." Éponine scoffed, starting to make tea. "I'm not an idiot." She avoided looking at him so he couldn't see her embarrassment at her actions. 

"I wasn't-" Enjolras started to argue, but quickly stopped with a frown. "I just…some of the things you did last night were a bit bizarre." 

"I did nothing bizarre, perhaps your perception of perfectly normal things was bizarre." Éponine smoothly defended herself, still refusing to face him. 

"But Éponine you tried to…never mind." He shook his head. "It'll be better once this is all forgotten." 

Éponine nodded. "See yourself out." Enjolras offered her a goodbye and left the house, Azelma soon returning to Éponine's side. 

"What was he talking about?" She asked excitedly. "What did he say? Did you kiss?" She rambled. 

"'Zelma!" Éponine exclaimed, a bit frustrated. "Please come down. Nothing happened. I am a lady." She said with a nod. "I'd never kiss a man so soon in the relationship." She scolded, continuing to get her breakfast together. 

"But you do hope to kiss him right?" Azelma asked. 

"I…I suppose." There could be worse fates than kissing Enjolras.


	9. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so this chapter is kinda just a bunch of loosely connected scenes? So yeah, anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Éponine had explained the other day that she couldn't go to the next meeting for les amis, as she was going to see a show with her father. Enjolras was slightly glad for her absence. He enjoyed her company, but it was nice for things to be back to normal for once. He didn't have to worry about earning her approval on his plans or anything. He could just talk to his friends. 

"Did you give Éponine's journal back to her?" Combeferre asked him. "We noticed that you took it, although I don't know if you've seen her yet." He shrugged. 

"I brought it to her this morning. Although how you're aware of the journal, I don't know." Enjolras said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, Grantaire read it to us." Combeferre shrugged. 

"He read it aloud?" Enjolras asked with a frown. 

"Yes, he did." Combeferre nodded. "Did he not tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" Enjolras demanded. 

Courfeyrac, who had been listening in with interest, swooped into the conversation. "Éponine had written out her thoughts on all of us. She called me charming, but overly flirtatious." 

"Kind and bookish." Combeferre smiled slightly, looking down. 

"There were several paragraphs ranting about you." Courfeyrac said, his eyes alight with mirth. 

"Ranting?" Enjolras inquired, his heart sinking at the negative connotation. 

"Grantaire may still remember most of it if you ask." Combeferre offered in an attempt to be helpful. 

"No." Enjolras shook his head resolutely. "That's a breach of her privacy. I had the chance to read it, but I knew it would be wrong." 

"You're a strong man." Combeferre nodded, proud of his friend. 

"This is killing you, isn't it?" Courfeyrac said, less impressed. 

"Not at all." Enjolras cleared his throat. "Let's get started." The meeting went oddly smoothly. Although Enjolras was firm in the belief that Éponine was helping them, she did tend to be a bit of distraction. Now the only distraction was Grantaire, who was strangely quiet as well, seemingly deep in thought. 

"She called you Icarus." Grantaire said, once the meeting had closed. "I had always believe you to be Apollo for any number of reasons, and yet she describes how close you are to the sun and I see nothing else." 

"I do not want to hear what Éponine wrote about me." Enjolras said quickly. 

"She really is quite the talented writer." Grantaire said. "And the cynicism is still moderate so I believe that even idealists like you could still enjoy it." 

"I would not enjoy it, because you read it without her permission!" Enjolras exclaimed. 

"It's better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." Grantaire shrugged.

"I don't know if I believe that." Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Éponine had written more in her journal. She had tried to kiss Enjolras, but he didn't let her. Éponine wasn't sure how to feel about this, so she wrote through her thoughts in her journal. On the one hand, she had been drinking and it was good that Enjolras hadn't taken advantage of that fact, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't want to kiss her. 

She wasn't the most beautiful woman, but she still believed herself to be desirable. Maybe there was something wrong with her that she just didn't see. She shook her head, she was probably just over reacting. Enjolras was just a gentleman. He wouldn't kiss a lady when she wasn't fully in control of herself.

She didn't know why this bothered her so much. While out to dinner with her father and Azelma, all she could think about was Enjolras. She didn't like this. It was stupid and she didn't know how she was supposed to be feeling. It was Enjolras' fault. He was the weird one. Not her. 

Éponine couldn't wait to see him again so she could tell him how weird he was. Or maybe she wouldn't do that. But she still wanted to see him. She would tease him and laugh as he got flustered. Then she would tear his schoolboy plan for rebellion apart and watch as he floundered to argue his belief that they could succeed. Éponine felt a smile grow on her face as she thought of Enjolras' flushed face as he stuttered at les amis' remarks and whistles.

* * *

Éponine walked through the city with Azelma following behind her. Éponine was extremely glad that their father was working, as the pair walked past les amis protesting and handing out pamphlets. 

"Oh look Éponine!" Azelma said cheerfully. "There's Enjolras. We should go say hi." She started walking towards the protest. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Éponine scolded, grabbing her sister's arm. We are in public, and there are gendarmes patrolling everywhere. Don't you think they'd tell father that they saw us conversing with rebels?" She said, shaking her head. She met Enjolras' gaze through the crowd and quickly looked away, red starting to tinge her cheeks. 

"I suppose so…" Azelma sighed, looking over at the protest. "It truly is a tragic forbidden love story." 

"It's not tragic." Éponine said. "It'll be alright." She promised. She looked back up at the protesters to see that Enjolras was still staring at her. Éponine rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion at him, an amused smile on her face. Enjolras returned to preaching to the small crowd gathered around him. 

"When are you seeing him again?" Azelma asked. 

"Soon." Éponine responded, continuing their walk. "We have a set date in a couple of days, but if he truly wishes to see me sooner than that then he knows where to find me." 

"I suppose that's true." Azelma nodded.


	10. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so another chapter yaaaaaay! Pretty sure next time things will get a bit more interesting ;D so yeah and if you liked this please feel free to leave comments or kudos

Éponine could hardly wait for the next meeting. She grabbed her bag and had to restrain herself from running all the way to the cafe. She had decided that she would stay quiet at the meeting today. After all the last time she tried to contribute hadn't gone too well. But she would take notes and write down her thoughts, and then on the walk home with Enjolras she would explain her criticisms. She took a special delight in criticizing him. 

She was the first one to arrive at the cafe, so she sighed and sat down, pulling out her journal. She started scribbling out the end to something poetic that she had been writing before. It was cheesy and a bit terrible, but she enjoyed writing it, so it didn't really matter. 

"Hello Éponine." Grantaire greeted from over her shoulder. 

Éponine immediately closed her book, shooting Grantaire a look. "Don't read over my shoulder please." 

"What are you writing?" Grantaire asked curiously. 

Éponine's face reddened slightly. "Nothing that is any of your concern." She responded calmly. 

"Oh come on, I'm just curious." Grantaire smiled. "Just a peak?" He requested, using puppy dog eyes. 

"No." Éponine responded sternly. "This is my private journal, for my eyes only." 

"Then I am terribly sorry, Éponine." Grantaire apologized. "I read some of it, the other night when you left it here." 

Éponine put her hand over her heart, moving to her feet. "You…read my journal? Without my permission?" She asked, feeling almost sick at the prospect. Luckily, nothing incriminating or too embarrassing could have been found within the pages that he would have read. The incident had occurred after she left her journal so he wouldn't have read about the encounter. 

"Éponine? Are you alright?" Grantaire asked, a hint of concern showing through his voice. 

"Please never touch my journal again." Éponine said with a sigh.

"Alright." Grantaire nodded. "If it's any consolation, you're a wonderfully talented writer." 

"Not really." Éponine shook her head, face reddening slightly. "But thank you." 

"I'd love to read something of yours that isn't private one day." Grantaire said. 

"I'm not sure about that." Éponine shrugged, looking down. "My writings are personal. I don't think I'd ever let anyone read from my journal." 

"I can understand that." Grantaire nodded. "Although admittedly I am a bit upset." 

Éponine shrugged again, not responding as Enjolras walked into the room. Grantaire sat down beside Éponine as the room fell into the hush that it typically did with the entrance of the man…conversation resuming almost immediately afterwords in all cases except those of Éponine and Grantaire. Enjolras walked through the room with confidence, greeting all of friends. He got to the table where Éponine and Grantaire sat and immediately grew more awkward. 

Enjolras nodded at Éponine, clearing his throat. "Bonjour mademoiselle, we missed your presence at the last meeting." He said, not looking her in the eyes. 

Éponine, on the other hand, seemed determined to stare directly at his gorgeous blue eyes. "Well, it wasn't exactly something I could avoid. Father would become suspicious if I didn't arrive at a family dinner with Azelma." A laugh bubbled in her throat. "He'd track you down and demand you reveal your intentions with me." The image was enough to make her giggle, two immovable stubborn forces. They'd get along quite well if they weren't on opposite sides. 

Enjolras cleared his throat again. "I would have nothing to fear. My intentions are all good and innocent." He declared, lifting his chin and finally meeting Éponine's eyes. 

Grantaire scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I doubt a gendarme would see your little revolution as good or innocent. Especially when you drag his pride and joy into the picture." 

"Well…he wouldn't exactly have to know about the revolution." Enjolras said. "I'd simply explain our…friendship." He said the word hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if it was the right word for what they had. 

"Our friendship is based on revolution." Éponine pointed out. "I don't think my father would appreciate lying." 

"Well, good thing he doesn't need to know." Enjolras said. 

"Good thing indeed, because you'd be terrible at making up a lie." Éponine smiled teasingly. She turned to Grantaire. "We pretend to be in a relationship in front of my sister and his performance is always so unbelievable. It's obvious he's never really had feelings for someone before." 

"That's not bad, nor is it a strange thing." Enjolras argued. 

"You're right, but you should be able to fake it better." Éponine retorted, smiling triumphantly. 

Enjolras let out a huff of air, going to talk to Combeferre before the meeting. 

The meeting started without anymore fanfare and Éponine stayed quiet as she decided that she would. She pulled out her journal and started writing notes and comments, but as the meeting stretched on her writings became less and less focused on the content of the meeting. Her eyes were fixed purely on Enjolras, whether he was speaking or not, and her thoughts kept drifting back to their goodbye after last meeting. Why hadn't he kissed her? 

The meeting drew to a close and Éponine gathered her things up, starting towards the door. "Wait mademoiselle!" Enjolras called after her. "Where are you going?" 

"Home." Éponine responded, the answer painfully simple. 

"I meant…I'm walking you home, aren't I?" Enjolras asked. 

"I appreciate the gesture, m'sieur, but its really not necessary." Éponine said, starting to walk again. 

"I'd really prefer to escort you." Enjolras responded, walking alongside her. "The streets can be dangerous at night." 

"My father's taught me a thing or two, so I'd really be fine." Éponine said, offering him one last out from the long and likely awkward walk ahead. 

"I insist." Enjolras said, keeping pace with her. 

"Fine." Éponine sighed, resigned. 

"You were awfully quiet during the meeting tonight." Enjolras noted. 

"I preferred it that way to last time." Éponine shrugged. "Besides, I was a bit distracted." 

"By what?" Enjolras asked curiously. 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Éponine responded curtly, thankful to the poorly lit streets for hiding her blush. 

"I'm sorry?" Enjolras said confused, as they arrived at Éponine's house. 

"It's nothing." She said, walking to the door. "Thank you for walking me home."


	11. A Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit o' angst right here, but it ends up alright so *shrugs* also *gasp* feelings?!?! Oh no! Things are happening! Anyways if you like it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I'd really appreciate it

Éponine continued going to the meetings of les amis for several weeks, helping them refine their plan, although she still didn't believe that it would ever work. Enjolras walked her home each night and things were fine. It seemed that things would always be somewhat awkward since the incident, but they were still able to uphold conversations and keep up the ruse of their relationship in front of Azelma. 

Éponine and Enjolras were debating about the strategies used in the American revolution as they came to Éponine's home. She tried the doorknob and her heart stopped as she realized what had become a dull fear in the back of her mind. The door was locked, which meant her father was home. Her heart raced as the door opened and there stood the imposing figure of Javert. 

"Éponine," He began in a cold tone. "Imagine my surprise, I arrive home early, to find my eldest daughter is not home. Her sister tells me that she is out with a gentleman caller, whom she has been seeing for the past three months." His voice begins to raise. "Imagine my surprise now, seeing that said gentleman is a delinquent!" 

"Papa- I can explain." Éponine said quickly. "You see I've fixed him! I've helped him see the error of his ways!" 

"I'd like to believe you Éponine, but you have lied to me for the past three months!" Javert exclaimed, genuine hurt behind the anger in his eyes. "How do I know this isn't a lie?" He demanded. 

"Papa, I promise-" Éponine began, but Javert turned his back to her. 

"I give you five minutes to get your things." He said, his voice quiet, yet determined. "After that…you must leave." 

"Papa…you can't…" Éponine said, her voice wavering. "Where will I go?" 

"That is not my issue." Javert said coldly. "Five minutes." 

Éponine was still in shock, but she ran to her room, hurrying to pack up as many of her belongings as she could. Azelma entered behind her, tired and yawning. "'Ponine? What's going on?" She asked. 

"I don't have the time to explain right now." Éponine said quickly, grabbing the bag that she had stuffed her belongings in. "I'll write you if I can." She kissed Azelma's forehead. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry if this negatively affects you. Goodbye, Azelma." Éponine hurried down the stairs before Azelma could say anything. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hurried to the door. "Papa," She turned to address Javert. "Is this really-" 

"Get out." He said, his voice quiet but firm. He wasn't looking at her, knowing that if he did he would change his mind. He had to stay strong, he couldn't be a strong leader if there was this level of insubordination in his own home. 

Éponine lifted her chin and approached the man that had raised her. "Thank you for everything you provided. I love you and I will miss you." She said, looking him in the eyes. "Goodbye papa." She walked out, head held high. Seconds away from the door, she broke down crying, leaning against the wall of her home and pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes to stop the tears. 

"Éponine…" Enjolras had been waiting for her to come back out. "Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly, the answer seemed obvious but he didn't know what else to say. 

"You!" Éponine shouted. "This is all your fault!" She pushed off of the wall, dropping her bag. "You! I wish I had never laid eyes on you! I wish- I wish I had never met you! I was fine, I was perfectly happy until you came along! With your high hopes and idealism! I hate you!" She screamed, the empty streets echoing her shouts. 

"I…I'm so sorry." Enjolras said softly, the words sounding odd coming from him. "You're right. It's all my fault. I should have never approached you, but I did. It's the past and we can't change it." He stepped forward and awkwardly grabbed Éponine's hands. "Please, stay with me until this is sorted out. I don't have much, but what I do have, I am happy to offer." 

Éponine looked down, stunned at the hands holding her own. Her eyes flicked up to Enjolras' and she looked away, yanking her hands out. "Damn right you are." She mumbled, some of her anger melting away. "You owe me." 

"A debt that I am very willing to repay." Enjolras said, moving to pick up her bag from the side of the road. "Again, I am so sorry." 

"It's…not entirely your fault, I guess." Éponine looked down. "I agreed to this, I knew the possible consequences. I'm still pissed at you though." She bumped her shoulder against his. 

"But you don't hate me?" Enjolras asked with a small smile. 

Éponine sighed. "No, not exactly." Tentatively, she reached out and entwined her fingers with his. Actually, as Éponine was beginning to realize with concern, it may be quite the opposite.


	12. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this. Just so sweet and they care so much  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! If you do then feel free to leave a comment or kudos There will be more shenanigans next chap ;)

Éponine looked around the small apartment, biting her tongue to keep from making any disparaging comments. He was doing this out of the goodness in his heart, she shouldn't insult his home. Yet at the same time, "It's small." She noted, as Enjolras closed and locked the door behind him. "I mean…it's just not what I'm used to." She admitted. The last time she had stayed in a room like this was before she left to live with Javert and it was different. 

Enjolras looked down, seemingly embarrassed. "Um, yes…I suppose it may be smaller than your old rooms. I'm sorry." 

"Oh no, it's fine, really." Éponine said, turning to look at him. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you." She offered him a smile, the first since her father kicked her out. 

Enjolras looked away, putting down her bag and clearing his throat. "You can take the bed of course-" 

"But where will you go?" Éponine asked, feeling guilty for taking his bed. 

"I have a sofa." Enjolras nodded to the other side of the room, where there was a small sofa, the cushions completely invisible under a mountain of books and paperwork. 

"Oh really? Where?" Éponine asked teasingly. 

"It's a bit of a mess." Enjolras said. "The bathroom through that door if you'd like to change." Enjolras nodded to a door. "Although that door connects my apartment with Combeferre's, so you should knock." He started clearing the books from the couch, piling them up on the floor. 

Éponine watched him for a moment, feeling her heart skip a beat for some reason. She looked away, her face reddening. She grabbed her bag and opened it, taking her night gown and starting towards the door he pointed her to. "Thank you again." She said, knocking on the door. She let out a breath as she entered the bathroom and started getting ready for bed. 

* * *

Enjolras didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. Well he had some ideas about why he was doing it. He felt guilty, it was sort of his fault that she was kicked out. And as odd as it was to think it, Éponine was his friend. He had begun to care for her just as he cared for les amis. His mind drifted to the other night and how she had tried to kiss him and his face reddened slightly. He may even care for her more than the others.

She was just so intelligent and beautiful and…stubborn. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He wanted her to live a long and happy life. He realized that he may not be the best choice for a friend if that was his goal for her. Although he was certain if he had told her any of this she would argue or tease him. 

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his silent reverie. "Enjolras?" Éponine asked. "Are you alright?" 

She looked almost angelic, she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, bending down slightly to look him in the eye. Her dark eyes were shining with concern. Her lips were slightly parted. He didn't dare to look below that, seeing in his peripheral that her nightgown was thin and a bit more revealing than he had expected. 

"Antoine?" The concern in her eyes, deepened, and she sat beside him on the floor. "You're starting to scare me." She said. 

"Uh…" Enjolras shook his head, clearing his throat. "Uh yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I just got a bit distracted." He chuckled, trying to hide his blush. 

Éponine offered him a smile, standing up. "It's fine, you just worried me." 

"You're the one who's been through a lot tonight." Enjolras said, standing as well. "How are you feeling?" He asked, wanting to embrace her, but knowing that was off limits. 

Éponine shrugged, moving to sit on the newly cleared sofa. "I'm…I don't know." She admitted, looking down at her hands in her lap. "It's a lot to take in." 

Enjolras sat beside her, they were close on the small sofa. Their knees were touching, Éponine felt a little lightheaded at the contact. "I…it's strange. It doesn't quite feel real yet." 

"I'm sorry that this all happened to you." Enjolras said, putting his hand on her knee in a way that meant to be comforting but sent a chill down Éponine's spine. 

"I…uh can't blame you too much." Éponine said, quickly getting up from the sofa. "Um…if you don't mind I'm going to write in my journal for a bit, is that alright?" Éponine asked, walking to her bag and grabbing her journal. 

"Of course." Enjolras nodded, staring after her numbly. "My home is your home." He stood, pointing towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change and ask Combeferre if he has any spare blankets that I could borrow." He quickly hurried out of the room. 

Éponine felt a whirlwind of emotions. The night had already been so stressful and now Enjolras almost seemed like he was flirting with her. Although she doubted it was anything more than her stress addled brain coming up with situations that didn't exist. Still she wrote down all her thoughts, feelings and emotions. Everything she didn't understand, she tried to work out. 

Enjolras returned about ten minutes later, Éponine looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing her. Beautiful Éponine, in his bed, writing in her journal. He couldn't believe himself. He felt so ashamed, like he was somehow taking advantage of her. This was all his fault and here he was enjoying having her here. 

Éponine put her journal away, getting settled again in Enjolras' bed. It was different. Not necessarily unpleasant, just different. She stared up at the ceiling as Enjolras blew out the candles in the room. "Enjolras?" She said softly once they were ensconced in darkness. 

"Yes, Éponine?" He responded from across the room in a hushed tone. 

"That night when I had been drinking…why didn't you kiss me?" She asked, the dark weighing heavily on her as she waited for a response. 

Enjolras' heart stopped for a moment. He swallowed. "I…didn't think you actually wanted me to." He admitted. "I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were intoxicated." 

Éponine nodded, feeling a weight lift from her chest. "If I had tried to kiss you tonight, would you kiss me?" She asked curiously. She didn't know why she was so curious. 

Enjolras swallowed. "I…no. You're emotionally compromised." He said, uncertain sounding. 

"Oh, well-" 

"Éponine, I think we should both get some sleep." Enjolras interrupted before he was forced to admit how badly he wanted to kiss Éponine. 

"Oh." Éponine said. "Well…goodnight Antoine." 

"Goodnight." He responded.


	13. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry it's been a while, but yay! New chapter! More of this entirely self-indulgent crap lol. Anyways hope you like it! Feel free to comment or hit that kudos

Enjolras woke up, groaning slightly. The couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was what he had to do, he owed it to Éponine. He stretched his arms above his head, sitting up on the couch. He debated over whether or not to wake Éponine up. He had classes soon and he'd hate to have her wake up alone and confused. 

He nodded to himself, having made his mind up. He changed quickly and then strode over to his bed. He looked down at Éponine, her hair was everywhere and some drool was visible on her cheek, yet Enjolras was sad to say that he only saw her as charming. He reached out hesitantly to grab her shoulder and shake her lightly.

Éponine bolted upward so quickly that she banged her forehead against Enjolras'. "What the hell?" She demanded, tenderly touching her forehead. 

Enjolras gingerly covered his forehead as well, looking away sheepishly. "I didn't want you to wake up alone in the appartment and be confused." He shrugged. 

"Oh…" Éponine said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well…thank you." She nodded, looking down. 

"Would you like to join me and Combeferre down in the common area for breakfast?" Enjolras asked. 

Éponine nodded. "That would be nice, thank you. Just let me get dressed." 

"Of course." Enjolras nodded, starting towards the door. "I assume you'll be able to make it downstairs by yourself?" 

"Of course, don't be ridiculous." Éponine said, grabbing her bag and looking through it. Enjolras chuckled slightly, backing out of the room. 

* * *

"So why did you need those blankets last night?" Combeferre asked curiously, sipping on his coffee.

"Alright…so don't take this the wrong way, but Éponine ended up staying with me." Enjolras began his explanation. 

"Wait." Combeferre said. "You slept with a girl? Éponine no less?" 

"I slept on the sofa and she slept in my bed, there's nothing even remotely romantic about it." Enjolras excused himself quickly. 

"But why was she staying here?" Combeferre asked. 

"Well, her father kicked her out once he learned that she's been interacting with me and other rebels. And seeing as it is largely my fault, I offered her a place to stay." Enjolras said, grabbing himself a cup of coffee. 

"Which I appreciate greatly, m'sieur." Éponine said, coming down the stairs into the kitchen. 

"Oh, she's still here." Combeferre said, sounding slightly surprised, like he hadn't expected her to stay. 

"Yes, but not for too much longer." She said, starting to make herself tea. 

"Where are you going?" Enjolras asked. 

"To see if I can find a job, to pay rent and food expenses and such." She explained with a shrug.

"Éponine, that's not necessary-" Enjolras started to argue. 

"You're a student, aren't you Antoine? You don't have a job?" Éponine responded, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

"Well…no, but I get a monthly allowance from my parents-" 

"And what are you going to say to your parents once you start going through money twice as fast as usual? Are you going to explain how you're taking care of a girl that they've never even heard of before? Perhaps just say I'm your pregnant mistress, that will be where their minds go first." Éponine scoffed. 

Enjolras remained silent for a moment, thinking over what Éponine said. "I'll get a job." He said. 

"Really, Enjolras, I appreciate the offer, but I can't let you do this for me." Éponine said, moving to put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to do something for myself. I can't just sit around and depend solely on you." She said, sitting down with her tea and some bread. 

"An admirable stance, mademoiselle." Combeferre smiled proudly. "And a well made argument to boot." 

"Thank you." Éponine offered him a warm smile in return. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She cleared away her plate and her tea. She felt the strangest urge to lean over and kiss Enjolras' forehead. She restrained herself, however, just ruffling his hair, which was incredibly soft.

"Will you be able to find your way back here?" Enjolras asked, running a hand through his hair, concerned. 

"I'm sure I will. And if not then I can find the Musain, and someone there can give me directions." She shrugged, starting towards the door again. 

"Alright…" Enjolras said uncertainly. "Be safe." 

"I will, don't worry, it's not like there's a battle going on out there." She rolled her eyes. 

"I know, but it's dangerous out there." Enjolras insisted, reaching out and grabbing her hand. 

"Enjolras, I know, really. My father was a gendarme. I know there is crime." She rolled her eyes, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I appreciate the concern, but really, I'm fine." She walked to the door before Enjolras could stop her again. "Goodbye Enjolras, goodbye Combeferre!" She called, leaving. 

Combeferre turned to Enjolras with an amused look on his face. "If I'm honest, I don't think I've ever seen you show that much concern for someone before." He chuckled, sipping at his coffee. 

"I just feel…responsible for her, is all." Enjolras said, avoiding Combeferre's gaze. 

"I don't think anyone really expected you to develop feelings, although Courfeyrac and some of the others have always had the sneaking suspicion that you've been with this girl." Combeferre said, putting his cup and plate away/ 

"Developing feelings?" Enjolras demanded. "Just in general or towards her? Because I've always had emotions, and I have no feelings towards Éponine except those of friendship." 

"Of course, of course." Combeferre nodded. "No feelings towards her at all." Although Enjolras could her the teasing sarcasm in his voice. 

* * *

Éponine walked up to the small bookstore that she had been in many times since she had moved to Paris. The bell on the door chimed and the elder man, Jean-Luc Fontaine behind the counter smiled widely at her. "Hello Éponine, how are you? And where is Azelma?"

Éponine fought back a frown at the mention of her sister. "Ah, you see m'sieur, I got into a bit of trouble. You see, not too long ago I started being courted by a gentleman that my father doesn't approve of. He found out that I had been seeing him and he threw me out. I…" Her voice cracked. "I hate to ask you, m'sieur, but I know you've always said you need help, and I need help too. Is there any way that I could work here?" She pleaded. 

"I don't know…" The man said uncertainly. He had always meant to hire someone and Éponine had always been a loyal and kind customer. "I suppose so." He nodded. "You start tomorrow morning at eight." 

"Thank you so much, m'sieur! You won't regret it!" Éponine promised.


	14. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Éponine returned home late that night, having begged Monsieur Fontaine to train her that day so she could immediately start the next day. It had gone well, Éponine would be selling books to people soon, and making a bit of money to try and repay Enjolras for everything he had done for her. The only problem was…she was having trouble finding her way home. She went to the Musain, but found no one that could help her.

When she found her way back to the building, it was dark out, and storm clouds had gone from threatening to raining with vengeance, soaking Éponine to the bone. She knocked on the door, hoping Enjolras could hear it. Apparently he did, because the door flung open almost immediately. Enjolras looked frantic and concerned, relief immediately flooding his face as his eyes met Éponine's.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit lost." Éponine said sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Enjolras face went from relieved to frustrated to downright furious. "Come on." He said, turning from the door and heading to his appartment. Éponine stepped inside, closed and locked the door behind her. She followed behind Enjolras. Once the door was closed behind her, he spoke again. "What were you thinking?" He demanded, his voice low. "You said you could handle it! Why didn't you let me come with you?" His voice steadily grew louder until he was shouting.

"I found my way back didn't I?" Éponine huffed, frustrated. "And besides, I didn't want you coming with me because I know you have classes. I'm not going to end up messing up your life."

"It doesn't matter!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Yes, it does!" Éponine exclaimed. "Why would you say that your plans don't matter?" She demanded.

"Because you're more important!" Enjolras snapped back. He turned and looked away from her, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not more important than anything." Éponine argued. "Stop treating me like I need to constantly be protected! I don't. I'm fine! A little wet, but a little fall of rain never hurt anybody!"

"Éponine please, just…" Enjolras sighed loudly, unsure of what he was trying to say. "Is caring and worrying for someone really so bad?"

"When you act as if the person is incapable, yes." Éponine snapped. "I can take care of myself perfectly well. My father…" She trailed off, a small frown. "Javert cared for me and he ensured that I know how to protect myself if the need arises. Just because he disowned me doesn't make me helpless."

"Éponine, I didn't mean to-" Enjolras started, immediately feeling guilty.

"It doesn't matter." She said with a frustrated sigh. "If the bathroom is free, I'd like to get out of these clothes and take a bath." She ran a hand through her wet hair.

Enjolras felt his mouth go dry as he finally took note of her appearance. Raindrops still dripped down her hair to her face. Her dress was wet and clinging to her skin. He swallowed, trying to find something to say. "Er…yes, if Combeferre is not in there you are welcome to go." He nodded, desperately trying to pry his eyes away from her.

Éponine was still mad, and didn't notice Enjolras' struggle, knocking on the door, before opening it. She peeled off her clothes, dropping her dress to the floor as she started running the water. She then realized that she had no clothes in the bathroom with her, nor did she have a towel. She sighed, picking her dress up to cover herself as she opened the door slightly. "Enjolras? May I borrow a towel? And would you mind grabbing my bag?"

"Why don't you get it?" Enjolras grumbled, looking at her. Then he realized she was holding her dress up, and not actually wearing it. His face went a bright shade of scarlet as he quickly looked away. "Ah…uh yes, of course. I'll get you a towel."

"I'm sorry about…this." Éponine looked downward. "Though I suppose we should get a bit more used to it, if we're going to be roommates. Situations like this do happen." She forced a laugh as Enjolras grabbed a towel and her bag. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding the bag out and walking towards the door. "You don't have to do that." She chuckled genuinely.

"I will not let you destroy your modesty for convenience." Enjolras said.

"What about your modesty?" Éponine asked, teasingly. "Say one day I come home and you happen to be changing? What about your poor modesty?" She pouted, teasingly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're plotting something." Enjolras said suspiciously, handing her the things she needed.

"Don't worry yourself." Éponine winked, despite the fact that Enjolras' eyes were closed. She felt tempted to lean up and kiss his cheek, but she knew that would only be a mistake. He'd just freak out and say that she was emotionally compromised. Hell, maybe she was. She walked over to the bath, putting the towel and the bag by the tub as she slunk into the warm water with a sigh.

 

* * *

Enjolras sat tensely on his bed, staring at the door to the bathroom. He was disgruntled. The whole Éponine situation, their argument, her teasing. It was all so odd to him. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. He sighed, starting towards the door. He needed to speak with someone rational about all of this. So he turned to the only person he could think of.

"So…what is the issue again?" Combeferre inquired, confused as to what Enjolras was upset about, even though Enjolras had explained the situation once.

"She got mad at me, claiming that I'm saying she's incompetent and then she turns around and starts talking to me while she's not wearing anything!" Enjolras said. "And she teased and said that we should get used to it should any accidents regarding modesty happen. What does that mean?"

Combeferre covered his mouth. "Enjolras, I don't want to alarm you, but it seems like she may be flirting."

"That's ridiculous." Enjolras argued. "She's probably just…joking?" He said, but it even sounded ridiculous to himself.

"Sure, if that's really what you want to believe." Combeferre shrugged. "But you're going to have to accept that you really do care for her."

"Of course, I care for her. In the same way I care for any of my friends." Enjolras said.

"Of course…" Combeferre said, not sounding like he truly believed Enjolras.


	15. Never ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about the title I just needed something. Also yea, hope u like it, leave comment and kudos if u do. Thanks!

Enjolras woke up the next morning, yawning, his back incredibly sore. He had to find a better solution than simply sleeping on his sofa. He sat up, looking around for Éponine, only to find that she had already gotten up. Enjolras stretched, getting dressed, before he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Éponine was cooking eggs while talking cheerfully with Combeferre who was sipping from his coffee. The pair started laughing suddenly and Enjolras couldn't stop the odd and sudden pang in his heart. He did his best to ignore it, however, walking into the room and standing close to Éponine. Perhaps closer than he usually would stand, but he didn't seem to notice. "Good morning Éponine, Combeferre." Enjolras greeted, nodding at both of them as he grabbed a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning, Enjolras." Combeferre greeted with a sly smile. "Éponine and I were just discussing you-" 

"Gabriel!" Éponine scolded, light heartedly. 

Combeferre looked sheepishly up at Enjolras. "Perhaps another time…" He said, clearly a bit embarrassed. 

Enjolras fought back a frown. Éponine and Combeferre were suddenly seeming very close. Perhaps he was just imagining it, but it almost concerned. Not to mention that they had just been talking about him apparently. "What were you talking about?" Enjolras asked, sitting at the table uncertainly. 

"How kind it is of you to let me stay here." Éponine answered quickly with a smile as she put some eggs onto a plate and placed them in front of Enjolras. "I went out and bought the eggs this morning. I hope you like them." 

"I lent her the money, on the condition that she'd make me some too." Combeferre said, smiling. 

"Oh…thank you, Éponine." Enjolras said, feeling awkward. 

"Consider it a sort of apology for last night. I realize that you were just worried about me, although you really don't need to be." Éponine said, getting eggs for Combeferre and herself. "I'm not apologizing for the argument we had over modesty though. If we're going to live with each other for much longer, which hopefully we won't have to-" 

"Do you have plans to move out already?" Enjolras asked, curiously. 

"No, I do plan to eventually though." Éponine shrugged, sitting down. "I can't live with you forever. You can't sleep on a sofa for the rest of your life." 

"I suppose so…" Enjolras trailed off, nodding. 

"At least, not without a proposal." Éponine joked, taking a bite of her eggs. 

Enjolras choked on his eggs, coughing loudly and downing half of his cup of coffee, ignoring that it was very hot. 

Combeferre shook his head, clucking his tongue. "That's not very polite Enjolras." 

"Dreadfully rude." Éponine commented, shaking her head and trying to hide her laughter. 

Enjolras tried to regain his composure, his face turning a bright shade of red as he caught his breath. "You just…surprised me is all." He mumbled, looking down. He didn't know what was happening. Normally he was the picture of calm and confidence, but lately he just hadn't been. The rest of the meal passed without incident, Enjolras electing to keep his mouth shut. 

Éponine stood first, taking the empty plates to the sink. She suited the domestic role perfectly well, though Enjolras doubted that she could be content in such a situation for more than an hour. Perhaps it's best that she left her father. In the end he would only make her do something she wouldn't enjoy. At least this way she had a choice. 

"I'm going to work." Éponine announced, bringing Enjolras out of his reverie. "Do you want me to come home so we can head to the Musain together or just go straight there?" She asked. 

Enjolras looked thoughtful for a moment. Either way it seemed that Les amis would tease for the recent events. "Whichever you would prefer. Although if you get there before me, I'd like it if you didn't tell the others about our current situation." 

Éponine raised an eyebrow. "Whatever suits you, I suppose." She shrugged, leaving the house. Though as she left her mind swirled with curious thoughts. Why didn't he want her to tell them? Was he ashamed or embarrassed? There was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was a good deed. Those should be celebrated, no matter the circumstance. Although, she did realize that the nature of the circumstance may lead to jokes about their fictional romantic relationship. That was probably what Enjolras was trying to avoid. 

Éponine shook her head, she couldn't dwell on trivial matters like that all day. She had to focus on work and then on making sure Enjolras and his friends didn't get themselves killed in a pointless battle. She lifted her chin high and walked to her new job at Fontaine's book store. "Bonjour m'sieur." She greeted him, walking into the store. "What can I do first?" 

"Ah, Éponine, can you assist the customers while I take inventory?" The older man asked with a kind smile. 

"Of course, m'sieur." Éponine nodded, taking her place behind the counter, greeting and selling books and pamphlets on any number of topics. 

After a long work day, Éponine gathered her things, said goodbye to Fontaine and started towards the Cafe Musain. Enjolras said he didn't particularly care, and Éponine knew her way to the cafe better than she knew her way to his apartment. She walked into the room as if nothing was unusual, as if her entire life hadn't changed since the last time she had been there. 

"Éponine, everything alright?" Grantaire asked, falling into the chair beside her with an odd effortless grace. 

"Yes, yes, of course, just…a bit of trouble at home." Éponine looked down at her hands. 

"Lover's quarrel?" Grantaire asked, curiously. 

"What?" Éponine demanded, her face flushing slightly. 

"Yesterday Combeferre told me that you had moved in with Apollo, is that not true?" Grantaire asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well…" Éponine didn't know what to say. What had Combeferre said? Enjolras wanted to tel them, but if they already knew was there any point to trying to keep it a secret? "Yes, but I promise it's not what you think. He's been the perfect gentleman." Despite all her attempts… 

"Of course." Grantaire nodded. "But this is a step in the right direction." 

"What do you mean?" Éponine asked. 

"Well, living together is in a sense a sort of intimacy, if romance is the ultimate goal, then this is certainly a positive step." Grantaire shrugged. 

"I suppose so, but romance is not my goal and I'm certain it's not his." She added quickly. 

"If you say so…" Grantaire shrugged, standing and going to discuss what he had just learned with the others. 

Éponine sighed, hoping that Enjolras wouldn't get mad at her slight betrayal of confidence. It was really Combeferre. 

Enjolras walked into the room with his usual air of confidence, which quickly turned into frustration as the room was filled with catcalls, whistles, and even applause from Courfeyrac. Enjolras whipped his head around to where Éponine was sitting, but she quickly raised her hands in self defense. "It wasn't me!" 

"Guilty." Combeferre admitted sheepishly. "I accidentally told them before you said not to." 

Enjolras sighed, rubbing his temples. This was never going to end now, was it?


	16. What I Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! Hooray! Anyways we got a couple more chapters of nice sweet fluff before shit starts to go down so enjoy it while it lasts

Enjolras should've realized after the first cat call that nothing would get done. He should have been able to foresee the hour long teasing from all sides. He should've at least sent Éponine home so she didn't have to deal with them along side him. But Enjolras didn't have that foresight, and glancing at Éponine, he noticed that she wasn't too bad off. She was surrounded by some of the gentler amis, Jehan, Feuilly, Marius, Combeferre, Grantaire as well, though she didn't seem to mind. 

Enjolras, however, was being pestered by the others, particularly Courfeyrac, who seemed extremely curious for every detail. "So…it finally happened? She must truly be something to finally force you to…indulge yourself." He smiled gleefully. "Shall you be married within the next week? Or will you continue living in delicious sin?" He asked curiously. 

Enjolras face grew increasingly hot and red as Courfeyrac continued talking. "There is nothing involving sin in my apartment! She is sleeping there, nothing more." He insisted, though that annoying feeling deep in his chest reminded him how much he wanted more than just a roommate from Éponine. He pushed the feeling back down, a wave of guilt passing over him. He was despicable to have these…feelings for her. How disgusting and terrible to even dare to imagine a relationship with her. 

"Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked, concern hinting at his voice. "Are you alright?" He noticed that something was wrong. Not only was Enjolras distracted, but he wasn't even really defending himself. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Enjolras nodded, allowing himself a not-so-subtle glance at Éponine. 

"Wait a second…" Bahorel said, examining Enjolras' face carefully. "Could it be?" 

"Please don't start this again." Enjolras practically begged. "I don't have any romantic sort of feelings for her and I never will! There's no purpose to romance or any sort of relationship that isn't strictly platonic or familial. And furthermore, I do not find myself attracted to her in the first place!" Enjolras huffed, glowering at his friends. He didn't know why he kept getting so worked up about this. "She is a wonderful individual, but I sincerely doubt that she is attracted to me. And I would never be so foolish as to find myself attracted to her." 

* * *

Éponine was having a perfectly pleasant conversation. Jehan was discussing with her some of his favorite poems that he believed to be the most suited to her "situation" with Enjolras. She was content to go along with the teasing and joke along with the amis. There was no real harm meant in the jokes and at the end of the day there were worse fates than to be jokingly paired up with a very handsome man. But eventually the room had grown quiet except for the ramblings of Enjolras, which had begun to steadily increase in volume.

"Think about it again and listen to how ridiculous the idea sounds!" Enjolras exclaimed, as Éponine rose from her seat and slowly started walking towards him. "Imagine me in a relationship with Éponine! Stubborn, frustrating, daughter of a gendarme, adamant against what I've worked most of my life towards, that Éponine!" 

"Enjolras." Éponine said calmly and softly. 

"Does that sound like the ingenious idea you all make it out to be?" Enjolras demanded again, looking around. "There would be no chance. I am not interested in something that would never work!" 

"Enjolras." Éponine repeated, her voice a bit firmer as she touched his shoulder. "I believe it may be time for me to go. If you prefer to stay here and continue insulting me then that is perfectly fine, but I'm leaving. That is, if I'm still welcome to stay with you, as stubborn and frustrated as I am." Éponine said, her annoyance barely concealed by her calm demeanor. 

Enjolras' mind raced in circles as he tried to excuse himself and his words but he couldn't think of anything to say. "I…uh, of course, I'll uh, walk you home." 

"No, no, by all means stay and discuss how unappealing I am. It will be much more fun when I'm no longer in the room." Éponine rolled her eyes, starting out the door and down the stairs. 

Enjolras sighed and followed after her, not a single comment following him from the amis. "Éponine, wait." He called, catching up to her. 

"Whatever for Antoine?" She raised an eyebrow. "Worried that my stubborn gendarme feet will walk too fast for you?" 

"Éponine you know I didn't mean it like that." Enjolras said, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look at his eyes, those beautiful pools of blue. 

"You just mean I'm a frustration and a bother." Éponine supplied, looking away so as not to be swayed by his beautiful eyes or the rest of his handsome face. 

"No," Enjolras said. "I like that you're stubborn and different, and yes you frustrate me, but I promise it is in the best way possible. I like how you frustrate me, in that confusing way that no one else could. You're so smart and you're able to debate with me and I don't know your every move. You're so unique and that's what I…" The word love was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it back. "what I like about you." 

Éponine glanced up at Enjolras, he seemed sincere. "I…thank you." She nodded, looking back down. 

Enjolras could go on for hours about everything he liked about Éponine, from her voice to her personality to her appearance, everything was appealing to him, yet he kept his mouth shut. "I uh…should go back to apologize to the amis. You can come back if you want." He offered, awkwardly. 

"No, no, I think I'll just go home." She said. 

"Oh, you need a key don't you?" Enjolras said, searching through his pockets. "Here." He held out the key to her. 

Éponine took the key, a shiver running down her spine as her fingers brushed against his. "Thank you." She nodded, turning quickly so he couldn't see her blush. 

"I'll see you soon." Enjolras nodded, watching her go and feeling his heart flutter in his chest.


	17. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this honestly kinda does nothing to really further plot. It kinda furthers their relationship. I just really wanted to write this.  
> Anyways, hope you like it

"What are you reading tonight?" Enjolras asked Éponine. It had been several weeks since she had gotten her job and Monsieur Fontaine had started lending her some of the books that weren't as popular. 

"Oh…it's just a uh, a book." She said. "M'sieur Fontaine lent me this…romance and although it's not really the best it's better than not having anything but your law books to read." She teased. 

"Oh really?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "What's interesting about the novel?" He asked, sitting beside Éponine. 

"Well there's this…this big spectacular ball with hundreds of beautiful people swirling and twirling about in their finest clothes. Papa always said he'd teach me and 'Zelma to dance although…not anymore I suppose." She looked down sadly. "I used to dream that one day I'd wear beautiful ball gowns and I get to dance with the most handsome man in the room while people stared in awe at us." She cracked a small smile but it quickly disappeared. "But that was just the dreams of a small child." She assured herself quickly. "I'm perfectly content where I am." 

"Of course." Enjolras nodded. "But…if you like I could teach you how to dance." He offered. "I may be a bit rusty, but I know the basics. I can see if any of the amis play any instruments and everything. If you'd like that is." He added quickly. 

Éponine smiled widely. "I can't believe you'd do that for me. I'd love to. Thank you." 

Enjolras considered telling her that he would do anything to make her happy, but decided that wasn't the best thing to say, so he just smiled back at her.

* * *

Enjolras decided to seek out some of his more artistically inclined friends before the next meeting. He was able to get Jehan and Grantaire to assist musically. Feuilly agreed to help with decorations. Courfeyrac was able to pull a few strings and get a dress, though he seemed to misunderstand Enjolras' motivation, as he inquired as to whether he had the ring ready yet. Marius lent Enjolras one of his finest suits. And Enjolras was sure to tell the amis that the next meeting was not a real meeting, but rather, a dance. However, he did conveniently forget to inform Éponine of the change.

He had his surprise all planned out, and before Éponine arrived, several amis had already brought their dates up and began dancing cheerfully to the music that Jehan and Grantaire took turns providing. However, Enjolras was determined to do this for Éponine, his friend. This was the sort of friendly gesture that one friend would do for another. At least, he tried to convince himself of that. 

* * *

Éponine cursed at herself as she hurried into the Musain. She had stayed at work half an hour later than usual and was late to the meeting. She was certain that Enjolras would be enfuriated. She hurried to the back room of the Musain. "I'm so sorry that I'm late!" She exclaimed, pushing open the door. Her eyes widened and she looked around. "What's going on?" She asked, curiously.

Courfeyrac broke away from the dancing to take Éponine's arm and lead her to a corner of the room covered by a dressing screen. "There's a dress for you back there." He said with a smile. "I'll have one of the ladies come help you in a moment." 

He pushed her behind the screen and Éponine stared in awe at one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It was off the shoulders with dark blue fabric and lace decorating it. It was gorgeous. Éponine put it on, with a bit of assistance from another woman. She felt beautiful. The woman took her dark hair and tied it up with a blue ribbon. 

"You look wonderful." The woman told her breathlessly. 

"Thank you." Éponine smiled. She didn't know what sort of hallucination or dream this was, but she didn't want it to end. She stepped from behind the screen and met the eyes of all the amis as the music began anew. 

The amis began partnering up with the different girls, or occasionally each other starting to dance to the cheerful song. Éponine watched them, waiting to be pulled onto the floor by an eager ami. But she wasn't. She was slowly approached by Enjolras in a handsome, if somewhat ill fitting, suit. "May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing and offering her his hand. Éponine nodded, taking his hand and putting her other on his shoulder. 

"I realize this may not be exactly as you had dreamed as a child, but I hope this satisfies your dreams." Enjolras smiled, starting to lead Éponine around the room at a pace slower than what the music demanded, but perfect for just the two of them. 

"You did this all for me?" Éponine asked, trying to fight back a grin. The song slowed and so did the pairs around them. 

"I had quite a bit of help." He shrugged, looking down sheepishly. 

"I can't believe this." Éponine laughed. 

"I know I may not be the most handsome man in the room, but you are certainly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Enjolras said sincerely. "I hope this does your dream justice." 

He had to be joking, Éponine decided. There was certainly no man as gorgeous as the one she was dancing with. And even if there were, his heart made him more beautiful than any creature on earth. Éponine laughed loudly again, tears filling her eyes. She let go of his hand and threw both arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

Enjolras stood there startled, unaware of what to do with the crying girl clinging to his neck. He wrapped both arms around her waist to steady her. At this point the pair was just swaying awkwardly to the music, but Enjolras didn't care. Éponine was happy and that was all that mattered. Although he knew he would get hell from the amis later, he found that he didn't mind as much when he had Éponine so close to him. 

Éponine finally pulled herself away from his chest, looking up into his eyes. She grabbed his face and, in a fluid motion, kissed him. 

Shit.


	18. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long so that's cool! After this there'll be quite a bit of plot stuff goin on, not much fluff for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoy this and if you do feel free to let me know

Enjolras stood there, eyes wide. The room, which had previously been full of noise and movement was now completely still and silent. He didn't know what to do. His arms were still around Éponine's waist and where before that had been perfectly innocent and fine, now his arms felt like they were on fire. His lips were on fire too. Everything was on fire. But the feeling was not entirely unpleasant. Had he not been panicking he certainly would have enjoyed being so near to Éponine. It was actually very nice, but he couldn't think like that right now. He had to figure out what to do at this moment. He could figure out his feelings for Éponine later.

Éponine noticed the sudden silence as well and it was then that she realized the impulsive action that she was still doing. And Enjolras wasn't reacting at all. He was just frozen there. She pulled away as if Enjolras was burning her. She took several steps back, looking down and clearing her throat. "Um…thank you for all of this." She said. 

"You're welcome." Enjolras avoided her gaze as well. "I'm gonna go over there." He pointed towards a wall. 

"Alright, I'll just be here." Éponine nodded and the room slowly moved back into the previous action it had been in, people dancing and music playing once more. 

Courfeyrac immediately abandonned the woman he was dancing with in favor of offering his hand to Éponine as the music started up again. "That was quite the spectacle." He mused with a small smirk. "I don't think I've ever seen Antoine as shaken up as he is now." 

Éponine's face turned bright red. "I didn't mean to, it just sort of…happened." She said. 

"An accident?" Courfeyrac chuckled. "You accidentally grabbed him and then accidentally kissed him?"

"Sort of." Éponine grumbled. "I was just so happy and then I kissed him." She looked down, not wanting to face Courfeyrac's judgement. 

"I understand." Courfeyrac said with a nod. "You have feelings for him." 

"I do not." Éponine argued, despite her blush and the mounting evidence that she did. 

"He's not going to take this as that though." Courfeyrac told her. "He's going to somehow convince himself that you don't care for him. He's clueless and stubborn with these sorts of things." 

"So then…has this happened before?" Éponine asked with a frown. 

"Of course not, but I know him." Courfeyrac said, looking at Enjolras, who was watching them intently. "Right now he's basically glaring daggers at me for dancing with you. But somehow he'll manage to convince himself that he doesn't care or that you don't care." 

"I tried to get him to kiss me before." Éponine admitted, glancing over at Enjolras. "When I had been drinking. He didn't kiss me and I was upset. Maybe he doesn't like me?" She said uncertainly. "Maybe he just feels bad for everything." 

"Éponine, please," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "You tell him about something that you had dreamed about as a child and he goes to all this trouble? He worked so hard on this, all for you." 

"I suppose you're right…" Éponine said doubtfully. She didn't fully believe what Courf was saying. "But he didn't kiss me back." She reminded her friend with a frown. 

"He was just surprised." Courfeyrac promised. "Just give him time." He said, as the song ended. He pulled away and bowed, kissing both of her hands. "Believe me." He said, walking past her to the woman he had been dancing with. 

Éponine danced around the room with each of the amis. All of them made some sort of comment on the events of the evening, some of the them more subtler and kinder than others. Éponine enjoyed dancing and speaking to each of the boys, although if she was honest, she would have preferred her first partner to the rest. And from the furious glares that Enjolras shot towards the others, it seemed that that would have been his preference as well. 

As the music wound down and couples began leaving, Grantaire beckoned Éponine over to where he was sitting. Éponine steeled herself against any joke about the kiss, but when Grantaire spoke she was surprised. 

"Dancing with you was the happiest I've ever seen him." He said softly. "Please, continue to make him happy." He requested, looking up at her with a small smile. 

"Éponine." Enjolras called from by the door. "I'm leaving." 

Éponine glanced over her shoulder at him, before looking back at Grantaire. "I'll try." She promised, kissing his cheek, before turning and catching up with Enjolras. 

Enjolras cleared his throat, starting the walk home. "What did Grantaire say to you that warranted a kiss?" 

"He was being very sweet." Éponine said, holding her head up. 

"I imagine." Enjolras scoffed. 

Éponine raised an eyebrow. "There's no need to be jealous." 

"Jealous?" Enjolras exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! Why on earth would I be jealous of him?" 

"It seemed like you were jealous of all the amis tonight, even though you were the only one I…uh…" Éponine looked away, clearing her throat. 

"I'm not jealous." Enjolras argued again. "I have no reason to be. We're not…I mean not that I wouldn't…" He looked away too. Suddenly everything was hard. Things were often so easy with Éponine, but now things were difficult. Hopefully they wouldn't stay this way for long. But for now they had to suffer through a silent walk home. 

"I don't think I thanked you enough for everything." Éponine said softly as they came upon the house. 

"I got the impression from what happened." Enjolras chuckled nervously. 

"About that…" Éponine said, opening the door and starting towards their apartment. "Should we talk about it?" 

"What would you say?" Enjolras asked, uncertainly. 

"Um…I don't know." Éponine shrugged, unlocking the door. "What did you think about it?" She asked, sitting down on the bed. 

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, sitting beside her. 

"Did you er…enjoy it?" Éponine asked, face flushing slightly. 

"Um…" Enjolras' face reddened as well as he tried to think of an answer that would be acceptable. "Yes, I guess I did." 

"Oh, good." Éponine nodded. "That was the first time I've ever kissed anybody and you didn't respond so I thought that maybe I had done something wrong." She rambled. 

"Éponine, you didn't do anything wrong." Enjolras assured her. "It was perfect. I just don't know how I feel." He lied, he knew exactly how he felt, it just frightened him again. "And I don't think you really know how you feel either." He lied again. Éponine was an intelligent woman, and it was clear she liked Enjolras in a way that was more than platonic. Still he lied to himself and her, trying to protect both of them in a feeble way. "Besides, we have more serious things to worry about." He said. 

"What do you mean?" Éponine asked. 

"General Lamarque, the people's man, he has become ill and grows more so by the day. With his death comes the end of any hope of a change in the government by peaceful means." He explained, his eyes growing serious, regaining the regal angelic expression that Éponine first saw. "Our revolution comes with Lamarque's death." 

Éponine watched him carefully as he rose and began preparing for bed. He seemed divine, but she knew that he was mortal. He could be subject to pain and emotion. She couldn't bear to imagine him in harm's way, but it seemed that the revolution was imminent and Enjolras would refuse to be anywhere but center stage. She had to do something to keep him safe.


	19. Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say, just um hi? Anyways comments, kudos, etc, always appreciated  
> *Edit* I just realized I fuckin posted this on barricade day looool

Éponine had gotten rather used to her job at the bookstore. It was quiet and peaceful for the most part. She took inventory when the store was empty and helped out the customers that came in. One day while reorganizing several shelves, the door opened and a young girl entered with a man that Éponine could only assume was her father. The girl was quite familiar looking… 

Then it hit her. "Cosette? Is that you?" She inquired, curiously. 

"Oh, yes." The girl nodded, stopping her inspection of a bookcase. "Do I know you?" 

"Yes I'm Éponine, we were…well I guess you could call us childhood friends." She chuckled looking down. "Although thinking back, I don't think I was ever very nice to you." Éponine frowned. "I'm sorry, my parents were terrible people and I was impressionable." 

"Well, I can't remember a thing about you, so there is no need to be sorry. I wouldn't hold a grudge for something I don't recall." Cosette smiled brightly. Something about the girl reminded Éponine of Enjolras. The two were both golden and seemingly innocent and kind. They shone brightly and seemed to radiate their own light. 

"Papa?" The girl called to the man. "Do you remember this girl? He never forgets a face." She said proudly to Éponine. 

Éponine put together several pieces of the puzzle. Cosette couldn't remember her time at the inn and she likely truly believed this was her father, although it was the man that took her away. It'd be best for her to tread lightly, lest she shatter any illusions. 

"Ah…yes, yes I do." The man said, squinting at Éponine. "You're the daughter of those treacherous inkeeps aren't you?" 

"Not exactly anymore." Éponine shrugged. "Shortly after you left, another man came and took me and my sister away. Although…he disowned me recently." She looked down clearing her throat.

"I'm so sorry." The man said with genuine sorrow coloring his face. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. 

"No, no, I'm fine the way things are." Éponine shook her head. "I have a…friend that's helping me. The only thing I miss is my father and my sister." She looked down. 

"It is sad to lose family." The man nodded. "I'm terribly sorry." 

"Well, if you ever need another friend or a change of scenery, we live not too far from here, on the Rue de Plumet." Cosette smiled, grabbing a book and bringing it to the counter. 

"That's very kind of you." Éponine smiled. "I'd be happy to visit one day." They paid her for the book and left, the doorbell ringing as the door opened and closed.

A moment later another familiar face bolted into the book store. Marius came in with wide eyes, immediately walk up to the counter. "Éponine, who was that girl?" He asked, lovestruck. "Can you help me find her?" He asked before she had the chance to answer his last question. "I'm in love, Éponine!" He exclaimed. "We've locked eyes several times before, but we've never gotten the chance to speak. Oh please if you can help me!" 

Éponine chuckled, shaking her head. This was infatuation, not love. Love took longer to mature. Still with the desperation in his voice, it would be cruel to refuse him. "You're extremely lucky, m'sieur Pontmercy." Éponine smiled. "The girl happens to be a childhood friend of mine. She lives on the Rue de Plumet, her name is Cosette. I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you." 

"I…I can't go alone!" Marius exclaimed. "What if she refuses or thinks that I'm mad?" He asked, looking like a madman. "Please, come with me? Introduce me to her?" 

Éponine rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic. But I'll help you. We can visit sometime later this week after my shift." 

"Ah, of course." Marius nodded, seeming to remember that he was at Éponine's place of work. "I will pay you for your works if you would like." He offered in a low voice. 

Éponine slapped his hand lightly, frowning. "I am in need of no assistance from you, Marius." She insisted. 

"But from Enjolras it's alright?" Marius raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

Éponine's face burned red. "That's different! I help pay for rent and groceries! And it just so happens to be his fault that I'm in the predicament I'm in!" She exclaimed. 

"Of course, of course, I was only teasing." Marius smiled brightly. 

"Good." Éponine said, willing the red on her face to disappear. "Now, buy something or stop distracting me from work." She said sternly. 

"Yes, mademoiselle!" Marius said, walking out of the store with a skip in his step at the thought of love so close to his reach. 

That evening Éponine sat with Enjolras and Combeferre, at their little dining table, a modest meal on their plates. Éponine recounted the story of her reunion with Cosette and the man that took her away. "Oh and Antoine, while I'm thinking about it, Marius is convinced that he's in love with her so I'll be introducing him sometime later this week. I may be a bit late returning home, but there will be no need to fear, I will keep Pontmercy safe." She joked light heartedly. 

"He thinks he's in love?" Enjolras scoffed. "What does he know about her? What does he know about love?" 

"He knows nothing about either subject." Éponine responded. "Although I could ask you what makes you able to judge on the credibility of his feelings." 

"Er…" Enjolras' face reddened and he didn't quite give her an answer. 

"Ah yes, our eloquent Enjolras." Combeferre teased. "You know somehow I know that was what you would say." He smiled, taking up the dinner plates and starting to do the dishes. 

Éponine and Enjolras soon started up towards their room, where they both began their routines to prepare for bed. Éponine sat on the bed, running her hands over the sheets. "Enjolras, I feel bad for keeping you from your bed for so long. If you'd like we can switch every once and a while." She offered. 

"That's ridiculous." Enjolras said with a yawn. "A real gentleman would never force the lady to take a couch." 

"Most real gentlemen wouldn't have to." Éponine retorted. "They'd be in bed with the ladies." 

Enjolras face flushed. "That is truly an inappropriate notion that I will not agree to! You are a proper woman and you deserve some levels of decency." 

"Enjolras, darling, already nothing about our living arrangement can be seen as proper, nor is it decent for me to allow you to sleep on the couch for the duration of my stay." Éponine insisted. "Can't we try to find a compromise?" She asked. 

"What did you have in mind?" Enjolras sighed, knowing it would be useless to argue, and also being exhausted from the recent poor nights of sleep.


	20. The Chaperone

Enjolras didn't sleep. How could he be expected to sleep when Éponine's solution was so inherently flawed? It was so extremely flawed. He thought of the many flaws as Éponine rolled over in her sleep and grabbed a pillow that she had laid between them, holding it to her chest and sighing contently. Enjolras rolled over, unable to breathe when he was face to face with her like that. He shouldn't have agreed to this ludicrous idea. Not to mention how incredibly improper it was! Even despite the flimsy barrier between them. Enjolras could not stop his heart from racing with every breathe he heard Éponine take.

Had he been face to face he'd only be a breathe away from the girl that was causing him such troubles. He'd be only a breathe away from the girl that he cared for so much. He'd only be a breath away from the beautiful girl that he happened to have kissed not long ago. He was utterly screwed.

Éponine woke the next morning, content. It had been the best that she had ever slept in a while. She was comfortable and warm and…good lord she was in Enjolras' arms. She wasn't sure exactly how it had happened but there they were, wrapped in a lover's embrace. She was pressed flush against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was a soothing position and were it not for the extreme awkwardness, she would have been able to fall back asleep with ease. But she knew that would not be a good idea, so after a moment of struggling she sighed, shaking Enjolras slightly.

"Excuse me, Antoine, sorry to wake you, but could you let me go?" She asked politely, as he blinked owlishly. 

It took him a moment to realize the position they were in and he immediately let go of her, jumping backwards and falling onto the floor with a thud. "How did that happen?" Enjolras demanded, face flushing. 

Éponine shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant as she got her clothes out for the day. "Don't look at me, it was your arms." She said. 

"I suppose so." Enjolras sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry. That was a terrible idea to begin with, we really shouldn't have…" 

"Enjolras," Éponine said, walking over to him and kneeling beside him. "Antoine, I didn't mind. The only problem is that I had to get up." She promised. "You've quickly become one of my closest friends and I don't mind this arrangement if it doesn't offend your sensibilities too badly." She said. After a moment where Enjolras didn't respond, she stood and went back to her bag. "Did you sleep well at least?" 

"Better than I've slept in a while." He admitted, lifting himself back to sit on the bed. "And you?" He looked up at her hesitantly. 

"I slept very well." Éponine nodded, walking over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she prepared, Enjolras' mind raced as he tried to debate whether or not he should allow this to continue. He knew he shouldn't, but at the same time, he slept well for the first time since she moved in, she didn't have to move, and it was a very pleasant experience to wake up with Éponine in his arms. It was all just very nice, which made the right decision all the harder to make. 

"Oh and Enjolras, don't forget, this afternoon I'm going to assist Marius with his romantic endeavors." Éponine said, exiting the bathroom. "I know how you tend to worry, so please…don't." 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I don't worry that much." 

"Of course not dear." Éponine smiled, walking downstairs to start making breakfast. 

* * *

"You're sure this is the right way?" Marius asked Éponine, excitedly.

"She said the Rue de Plumet." Éponine responded with a shrug. 

"This is the Rue de Plumet." Marius nodded in agreement. 

"Farewell Papa! I'll see you again soon!" Cosette called from her garden as she waved off her father, who seemed to be going to run some errands. 

"Yes this is definitely the right place." Éponine nodded, leading Marius up to the house. "Cosette?" She called, greeting Cosette with a wave. 

"Oh, hello there Éponine!" Cosette grinned, opening the gate for her and Marius. Cosette's eyes locked on Marius and she gained the same lovesick gaze as he had. "Who…who is your friend?" 

"This is Marius." Éponine smiled. 

"I'm Cosette." Cosette said, looking at him dreamily. "Oh but uh…you two aren't?" 

"Oh no! No, not at all. I actually met Marius through my…fiancé." She answered. It was only a slight lie. And it was only to make her explanation easier. 

"Oh well that's perfect!" Cosette smiled. She looked at Marius again. "I believe this may be love at first sight." 

"I know it is." Marius sighed, taking Cosette's hands in his. 

Éponine rolled her eyes fondly, a move that was caught by Cosette who looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you not believe in love at first sight? How did you fall in love with your fiancé?" 

"Um…well…" Éponine looked down, trying to think. 

"Yes, how did you fall in love with him?" Marius asked curiously. 

"We just spent a lot of time together." Éponine shrugged. "He's a perfect gentleman, not to mention that he's handsome and smart. Even when he basically ruined my life he did his to fix it." 

"Ruined your life?" Cosette asked, covering her mouth in surprise. 

"It's a long story." Éponine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Enough about me, I didn't lead this idiot all the way here just to talk about myself." She said with a nod, backing up. "You two go ahead and talk for a bit, I'm going home." 

"Wait! Éponine don't go!" Marius exclaimed. "It'd be inappropriate for us to spend time together unchaperoned." 

"You don't know how to get back home from here do you?" Éponine responded. Marius smiled sheepishly at her and Éponine chuckled. "Alright, fine, I'll stay."


	21. Loving Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk how many chapters left? Several? Possibly more? Who knows? I don't. Anyways hope you enjoy this while it lasts! I certainly do like writing it.

"I didn't realize you and Enjolras were engaged." Marius said, innocently as he and Éponine made the trek to Enjolras' apartment. 

"We aren't." Éponine shrugged. 

"Oh? But then why did you tell Cosette that he was your fiancé?" Marius asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

"Several reasons." Éponine responded simply. "Firstly, so she would be assured that there's no relationship between us. Secondly, it's a lot easier and less time consuming than trying to explain my situation with Enjolras." 

"Oh." Marius nodded. "Wait, but then how did you describe love so detailedly?" 

Éponine's face reddened slightly and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I guess I read a lot?" She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I see…" Marius smirked. "So it wouldn't have anything to do with Enjolras?" 

"Nothing at all." Éponine insisted, looking away with a huff. 

"So then, the kiss? You kissed him for no reason at all?" Marius was almost giddy at these revelations. 

"Stop it!" Éponine exclaimed, her face burning. "It doesn't even matter!" She huffed. 

"You love him!" Marius said in a sing-song tone of voice. He wrapped his arm around Éponine's shoulder, pulling her in for a tight side hug. 

Éponine pushed him off, frustrated. "So what if I do?" She demanded, angrily. "It does not matter! He has his heart set on this…this thing and I can't change his mind! What's the good in loving him if he refuses to acknowledge it until he's at his deathbed?" 

"Éponine…" Marius reached out to touch her shoulder, but Éponine jerked her arm away. 

"Don't, Marius." Éponine responded coldly. "I know love is simple and straightforward for you, but for the rest of us it isn't. Loving him won't keep him from running to his death. I can't save him." She looked down. 

"I'm sorry…" Marius said awkwardly, as they arrived at Éponine's apartment. 

"It's not your fault." Éponine sighed, walking to the door. "Good night Marius." She said. 

* * *

The next day there was a meeting for Les Amis. Everything was normal. All of the amis were teasing Marius for mooning over a new girl while Enjolras grew increasingly frustrated. In the end he was able to get there attention, but only for a moment, before a young boy darted through the crowd and Courfeyrac shouted for the people's attention.

"General Lamarque is dead." Gavroche proclaimed, stood on a chair to make himself of equal height to the others. 

The world seemed to stop for a moment, everyone frozen in varying stages of disbelief. Enjolras was the first to break out of the silent stupor brought on by the news. He used the news to inspire the men and round them up, just as he had told Éponine he would. 

Éponine's heart stopped. She felt her world crumble around her. She was going to lose everything. This revolution would take everything she had worked for away. It would tear it from her hands and rip the life she built to shreds. Her friends, her home, Enjolras, all would be gone in a matter of days. She was so afraid of everything that would occur. She spent the rest of the evening numb to the events going on around her. Others gathered rifles and plotted for their glorious revolution. Éponine sat, her arms around herself, fearing for the future. 

The walk home was much the same. Éponine was numb to the excited ramblings of her companion. He was so focused on the impending rebellion that he didn't notice Éponine's despondent mood. She didn't speak a word, didn't even bother to try to listen to him. They arrived home, walking up to the room they shared. Enjolras had finally settled into pensive thought and the pair went about performing their nightly ablutions. Everything almost seemed perfectly normal and alright, but Éponine got into bed, painfully aware that this was only the calm before the storm. It wasn't normal and it wasn't alright, but she'd have to pretend. Then she'd have to find a way to go with them. Enjolras wouldn't have ever let her go near the fighting, but she wasn't willing to sit by and let them sacrifice themselves without her. 

There was a noise on the other side of the room, disrupting Éponine's thought process. Enjolras was moving as if he were going to bed on the sofa once again. "Enjolras?" Éponine inquired softly. "What are you doing?" She looked at him with a confused expression. 

"Getting ready for bed." He responded simply. "Why do you ask?" 

"Oh…uh no reason." Éponine said quickly, laying down in the bed and turning off the lamp. She laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. "Antoine?" She called softly. 

"Yes, Éponine?" He responded, from a very similar position of staring up at the ceiling. 

"Well…I don't think it'd be very smart…for you to start your rebellion after a poor night's sleep." Éponine said, carefully picking her argument. "If you'd like you can come lay with me." She bunched up the sheets in her fists nervously as she awaited his response. 

Enjolras was seemingly taken aback. "Éponine…" 

"Please?" Her voice was close to a whisper, but he heard her regardless. 

Enjolras sighed, but moved to the bed without complaint. Despite all his arguments and his complaints, he cared a great deal for Éponine, and sharing a bed with her wasn't terrible. 

"Will you hold me? Like you did last night?" Éponine asked softly. 

Enjolras' eyes widened and his face reddened slightly. "Éponine, I don't know…" But Éponine had already wrapped her arms around him and pressed her ear to his chest. It was pointless for him to argue, so he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. 


	22. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this should have many more chaps! Also sorry that this one is a little short. Got a little discouraged and stuff. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

Éponine didn't want to move, she didn't dare stir to disturb Enjolras. She felt almost safe and calm in his arms, but she knew the moment she left them her world would be thrown. Her world would be thrown, her balance shaken, her happiness stolen from her. She couldn't bare the thought. She pressed herself closer to Enjolras' chest, fighting back the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. She held him tighter, knowing this may be the last time. 

Then his hands moved from their position around her waist, to the sides of her face, attempting to pry her off so he could examine her. "Éponine…what's wrong?" He asked groggily, moving so they were face to face, his fingers swiping at the tears falling down her cheeks. 

"What's wrong?" Éponine was able to choke out, feebly trying to push him away, but eventually returning to her previous position. "What do you think is wrong? Your damned morals! And your damned revolution! Your damn confidence is going to get you killed! And what I am going to do after that?" Éponine demanded. "What can I do when you leave me and I don't know if you will come back?"

Enjolras hadn't given it much thought. He never truly thought of how much he was risking for Éponine. He would like to say he wouldn't really impact her life, but he would and the realization hit him at that moment. To have someone care for him, and for him to care for her in return. It put so much more risk into the situation. He had so much to lose. And Éponine…she stood to lose everything again. And it would be his fault again. He looked away from her, guilt flooding his features. "I will see to it that you are provided for if I don't return." Enjolras said, moving to get out of bed. "I'll ensure that you get the apartment and any remaining funds I have." He said with a nod, standing and walking towards his closet. 

"That's not what I mean." Éponine said softly, watching Antoine as he hurried about the room preparing for the upcoming event. She could take care of herself financially, so this wasn't her fear. 

"What did you say Éponine?" Enjolras asked distractedly, not looking up from what he was doing. Once again he was too focused on the task at hand, too determined for his own good. 

"That is not what I meant." Éponine raised her voice, finally getting out of bed and walking over to Enjolras. "I appreciate your concern Antoine, but I am not worried about my possible future financial state." She said, gritting her teeth as the man continued to pay as little attention to her as possible. 

"What are you worried about?" Enjolras asked with a hum, reading through a list of supplies they had gathered to ensure there wasn't anything he missed. 

"I am worried about you." Éponine said, grabbing his face and forcefully directing his attention to her. "So short we've known each other, but now I can't imagine my life without you." She said running her thumb reverently over his cheeks. "How can I live when you are gone?" She asked softly, cupping his face. 

Enjolras was frozen by her gaze, so sweet and gentle, yet her touch burned. "É-Éponine…I-" 

"Let me come with you." She pleaded. "If this is the end, let it be the end for both of us." 

Enjolras' face which had previously been soft and vulnerable hardened once again into an emotionless mask. "No." He said sternly, grabbing her hands and taking them off of his face. He stood, distancing himself from her. He changed before returning to their discussion. "You're not coming." 

Éponine scowled. "I knew it! You-You selfish bastard!" She threw a pillow at him. 

"Selfish?" Enjolras responded at the same volume. "Is it selfish to worry for someone else's safety? Is it selfish to love someone?" He demanded. 

Éponine looked at him with tears stinging her eyes. "Antoine…please." She pleaded. 

Enjolras strode across the room and grabbed her by the face. He kissed her for a brief moment and then he was gone. He disappeared through the door and likely out of Éponine's life forever. But she wasn't just going to sit there and wait for him. She couldn't.


	23. Nothing Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Idk if any of y'all are still interested but I'm back so…yeah! Enjoy. Thanks for reading

How do you prepare yourself to face death? Éponine was getting ready to go to General Lamarque's procession and the subsequent revolution. She knew she had to go, but that didn't make the prospect of death any easier. She bound her chest and dressed herself in men's clothes, some of Enjolras' old things. She tucked her hair into a cap. But before she left she took out a piece of paper and she began to write. 

"My dearest sister, Azelma. My sweet sister I apologize for not writing sooner. I've been very busy these past few days. However, I'm not just writing this letter to catch up. Azelma, I'm going to participate in the revolution and I fear that I will die. If not I will write you immediately, but if I do, you deserve to know. You also deserve to know that papa is not our real father. Our true father is a deadbeat that sold us off when we were young. But papa loves us…or you at least. And 'Zelma I have to be honest with you, I lied to you about Enjolras. At first we had no relationship, I had promised to help him with his rebels. But over time I have fallen in love with him, which is why I'm following him quite possibly to my demise. But yet as frightening as it all seems, I'm not afraid. It'd be much more frightening to live in a world where I can't see you or papa and all my friends are dead. And Azelma, please tell papa that no matter what I will always love him and be grateful to him. He's done his duty and I will forgive him for that." 

She signed her name, wiping stray tears from her cheeks as she rose to her feet and folded the letter. Before going to where les amis were waiting, she stopped by her home and pushed the letter through the mail slot. Then she ran.

Fighting had already begun on the streets. She followed the voices she knew so well from weeks of planning along with them. She found where they had begun to build the barricade and she got to work, grabbing whatever furniture she could find and throwing it on the pile. In all the chaos no one seemed to notice her presence. Whether it was a blessing or a curse was yet to be seen. 

A gun was shoved into her hands and she froze. "Combeferre, I don't know how to use a gun!" 

Combeferre sighed loudly, handing a gun to another. He demonstrated the appropriate way of how to shoot a gun. He started to turn away before he realized. "Éponine?" He exclaimed in surprise. 

"Shush!" Éponine hushed him, holding her hand against his mouth. "You must stay quiet or Enjolras will be furious!" 

Combeferre handed the weapons to another ami, pulling Éponine aside. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, his voice a harsh whisper. 

"I couldn't stay away." Éponine said, licking her lips nervously. "I couldn't stand the thought of you all dying here without me." 

"Éponine please you must-" 

"I have nothing left!" She countered quickly, tears filling her eyes. "I have been disowned, you all are the only family I have left." 

Combeferre sighed. "He won't be happy when he finds out." 

"I'm willing to face that." Éponine responded, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Combeferre!" That familiar golden voice rang through the barricade. "How are we on supplies?" Éponine quickly turned so her back was to him. 

"We're alright." Combeferre said with a nod. "We don't have many bullets though, we may need to steal some from fallen soldiers." 

Enjolras nodded. "We just sent a spy over to the other side. He should return late tonight to inform us of what their plan is." 

Éponine couldn't help but scoff slightly. It was more likely that their spy would turn on them. 

"Pardon?" Enjolras said, turning his gaze to Éponine's back. 

"Just a cough m'sieur." Éponine assured him, lower her voice as she started to turn and walk quickly away. Enjolras didn't pay enough attention to her, and she was grateful. 

She glanced at him, watching him as he walked around the barricade with a purpose. She bit her lip, her heart stuttered, though she wasn't sure why. Was it fear? Apprehension? Love? She couldn't tell. But it hurt. She was terrified. Everything about this place was terrifying. It should have been a dark frightening place, yet somehow light followed Antoine around like a spot light. Optimism arose from those around him and had she only seen them, she would've assumed that they were winning.

But she knew better. She knew better than to believe they had a chance. She clutched her chest above her heart. "Gavroche." She said softly, seeing her little brother. "Gavroche, what are you doing here?" She grabbed his arm. 

"Excuse me, who-" Gavroche began. "Éponine? What are you doing here?" 

"The battle field is no place for a child!" Éponine exclaimed. 

"It's no place for you either!" Gavroche retorted. 

"Gavroche, you are going to get yourself killed!" Éponine hissed. 

"So are you!" Gavroche returned. "How come you can be here and I can't?" 

"I…have no where else." Éponine said softly. 

"Well me neither!" Gavroche huffed, crossing his arms. 

Éponine chuckled sadly. "Guess we're at an impasse." 

"I guess so." Gavroche sighed. "I don't think Enjolras would be happy to see you, though." 

"Please don't tell him, I can't bare to have him make me leave." Éponine said. 

Gavroche nodded. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around Éponine's waist, hugging her tightly. "We can talk more later." 

"I hope so." Éponine said softly, hugging him back.


	24. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst in this chap my dudes. If you like it, lemme know with a kudos or a comment. Thanks, see ya later

Enjolras couldn't stop moving. There was so much to be done, so much to be taken care of, so much to worry about. And he kept seeing Éponine at every turn. He knew she wasn't really there, but he saw her face in the crowds for a moment, then he would blink and she would disappear. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't, how was he supposed to calm down with everything that was happening. 

"Why are you fretting so, Apollo?" Grantaire asked, approaching Enjolras. 

"I…I'm seeing things." Enjolras shook his head, seeing Éponine once again. 

Grantaire caught Éponine's eye and his jaw dropped. "I uh…I see." He cleared his throat. 

"Do you see her too?" Enjolras quickly turned, searching for her. 

"See who?" Grantaire recovered quickly. "Your lady love? No, no, you locked her up to keep her safe, didn't you? Although I can't imagine she's happy. Imagine her going off to her certain death and then locking you up." He shook his head. "Rather cruel, I believe." 

Enjolras took a deep breath. "It's for the best I assure you." 

"Of course you do." Grantaire said. "One moment, someone is vying for my attention." He excused himself, walking to where he saw Éponine. He chuckled slightly. "Oh you naughty girl. He won't be happy when he finds you." He clucked his tongue disappointedly. 

"I don't care." Éponine said. "He couldn't have really expected me to sit there and wait for him to die. I couldn't just wait and see if there was any chance he'd return. I'm helping or I'm dying trying." 

"Oh no, oh no, I support you one hundred percent darling." Grantaire assured her quickly. "I suppose that's why I'm here too. I couldn't live without these idiots." He shook his head sadly. "And Enjolras especially, what would it be like to live in a world without the sun?" 

"Exactly." Éponine nodded. "Thank you for your understanding." 

"You can't hide forever though, the barricade's only so big." Grantaire said. "Prepare your speech to convince him to allow you to stay. You know he's a sucker for speeches." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Éponine nodded. 

* * *

Éponine hadn't really been prepared. She had different expectations for what the barricade would be like and now she was discovering her failings. It was quiet, oddly serene despite the guns and the frayed nerves. From the outside it would surely seem peaceful. College students lounging outside, discussing events of the day. Only the event was revolution and they had fear in their eyes. Their voices were low, but they talked of things with little consequences, which must have been to Enjolras' chagrin. 

Enjolras added another unearthly layer to the bizarre scene that was the barricade. He strode around as if he had no fear, yet when he got closer Éponine could see how frightened he was underneath his exterior. She wanted to comfort him and be there for him. But every moment he didn't know she was there was another moment she could protect him. 

It was a waiting game, waiting for the soldiers to attack, waiting for their spy to return, waiting for anything. Then when something finally did happen, Éponine wished that it hadn't. 

"I have heard their plans, I will tell you what I know." Their "spy" said to the gathered crowd of students. Éponine's heart broke upon hearing the voice. She knew that voice. Once that voice had read her story books and wished her goodnight. 

"Liar!" She cried out, her heartbreak coming through her voice. "My friends, I know this man better than I have known any other." She said pushing her way through the crowd as she approached her father. "Don't trust this man! He's a gendarme by the name of Javert. A name we used to share." She stopped right in front of her father. "I'm so sorry papa." She felt tears trickle down her face. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I have no choice." Her father stood stunned as the students grabbed his arms, and pulled them behind his back. 

Javert's face turned to one of anguish as he realized what was occurring. "Traitor!" He screeched. He spat in Éponine's direction. "How dare you call me papa, when you act in this way!" He tried to break free of the restraints of the others but they held tight. "You ungrateful-" 

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Éponine stood her ground. "Papa, I still love you, and I will always love you, but there comes a point where you must consider others and what is best for them rather than yourself." Éponine walked to her father and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry." 

Enjolras stood to the side, a confusing mix of fury and extreme sadness filling him as he watched the scene. "Bravo, Éponine." He addressed her briefly. "Now, take him into that tavern and there the people will decide your fate, monsieur Javert." 

Javert's face contorted in agony. "You-" He struggled against those holding him. "You are the reason my daughter has done this. You've corrupted my daughter!" 

"Take him away." Enjolras said sternly to the others, who then complied. He composed himself before turning to Éponine. "Now, for you mademoiselle." His face turned to a scowl as he grabbed Éponine's arm and pulled her aside. "How dare you?" He hissed. "What in the hell were you thinking? You could be killed out here! I specifically told you to stay in the apartment." 

"We both knew I would not be staying there." Éponine argued weakly. She was emotionally drained from the likelihood that she had just sentenced her father to death. 

Enjolras wasn't the brightest when it came to emotional situations, but he could see how much it was affecting her. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. "May I be honest with you?" He buried his face in her hair. "I'm actually sort of glad that you're here. I was so worried about you." He admitted. "But you should go back." 

"Over my dead body." Éponine scoffed. 

Enjolras sighed. "Fine, you'll stay here. Just please don't leave my sight." 

Éponine felt the temptation to make some sort of teasing remark, but she restrained herself, nodding in agreement. "Thank you." She mumbled.


	25. Restless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! Lemme know what you think if anyone is reading this!

Éponine glanced to the tavern, where she could see her papa, restrained by several ropes tied to his limbs. "Antoine…" She mumbled, grabbing blindly at his arm. "What will become of him?" 

"Once we have a moment, the people will decide." Enjolras said, calmly. "In the meantime, it is almost nightfall." 

"Will you stay with me?" Éponine asked softly. 

Enjolras felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat, looking away. "That's hardly an appropriate request given our current situation." He said, looking upward to avert her gaze. 

"I'm not asking you to…sleep with me nor to embrace me in the night." Éponine huffed. "I just want to know you're nearby, is that so much to ask for?" 

"No, of course not." Enjolras sighed. "I'll stay within your sight." In a split second decision he kissed her hand. "Now, go settle yourself near the others and I'll be there in a moment." He said. 

Éponine began to comply, but she then changed her mind. She walked towards the tavern, where her father was. "Papa?" She said softly. Javert didn't lift his head, but she knew that he heard her. "Papa, I'm sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen. I wanted to stop him, but he is a force to reckon with and…I fell in love with him, papa. He is so kind and he cares for me so deeply. I can't imagine my life without him, so I followed him here." Éponine sank to the floor in front of her father. "And I believe in him Papa. He is trying to do a good thing." Javert scoffed in indignation. "I understand your hesitations, I had them at first as well, but papa there must be something better than what we have now." Éponine said. She spoke softly as if speaking to a wild animal. 

"I cannot believe you." Javert said, voice low and guttural. "I took you from that hellhole and I raised you and this is what I get in return? A traitor! You betray your country! You betray me!" He scowled. "You ungrateful little bitch!" 

Éponine smiled sadly, moving to stand. She kissed her father's forehead. "I will always love you papa. I'm sorry that it had to be this way." She managed to keep herself composed until she broke down outside of the tavern. She walked to a pile of furniture and sat beside it, covering her face and trying to wipe away her tears.

Grantaire came by with a sad smile. "Drink with me." He offered her a bottle of wine. 

Éponine regarded it hesitantly for a moment before she took a swig. She offered the bottle back in a sort of toast. "To days gone by. To the life that used to be." She mourned the loss of her life, but she knew there was no place she'd rather be than with her friends. 

Enjolras walked over to them cautiously. He looked at Grantaire, before silently shooing him off. He sat down besides Éponine. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that you're here." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Éponine said with a sigh. "Had I not known you I would have been long gone, but you're too charming." 

Elsewhere Enjolras could hear the other's reminiscing about the girls they were leaving behind, and he couldn't help the small satisfaction of knowing his girl, or rather, Éponine was right there. Éponine yawned and instinctively Enjolras pulled off his jacket and draped it over her.

Éponine looked up at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asked handing the jacket back to him.

"You can use it as a blanket." Enjolras responded, putting it over her once more. 

Éponine chuckled. She scooted closer to him and covered his right shoulder with part of it and then her left shoulder with the other arm. "How about this?" Éponine asked. 

Enjolras smiled slightly, his face heating up. "That's great." He said. 

Éponine rested her head on his shoulder. "Also, I'm sorry I took some of your clothes." She said. 

Enjolras chuckled. "That's the least of my concerns." 

"That's right, I guess." Éponine sighed, looking down. "I still think this is a mistake." She mumbled. 

Enjolras' face was set in a hard frown. "Then why are you here?" He demanded. 

"You're my friend, idiot." Éponine scoffed, leaning more into enjolras' side. "And they're my friends. If you're going off to your poorly planned out deaths than so am I." Éponine said, pulling the jacket more over her and pulling Enjolras closer.

Enjolras sighed, rolling his eyes. "We planned through this." He assured her. 

"Of course." Éponine scoffed, wrapping an arm around Enjolras' torso and burying her face in his chest. 

Enjolras' face heated up and he felt like the whole barricade was staring. "You better not get too comfortable, I have other things I need to do…" 

Éponine held onto him tighter. "Please just sit with me a moment longer." She pleaded, her voice breaking. 

Enjolras couldn't tell her no. He beckoned Courfeyrac over. "Courfeyrac will you take the watch? They may attack before its light." 

Courfeyrac nodded his head. Normally he would have made some comment or joke about Éponine, but he understood that she was upset, so he let them be. 

"Thank you." Éponine mumbled. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your fun." 

"It's not fun. It's just what needs to happen." Enjolras said, wrapping his arms around Éponine and rubbing circles into her back. "Try to get some sleep." He encouraged. 

"Are you just saying that so you can leave me?" Éponine asked, moving her face enough so that Enjolras could see her raised eyebrow. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you unless it's an emergency. And if I do have to leave I'll send a replacement, Gavroche or someone similarly comforting." 

Éponine chuckled softly. "You should try and get some sleep too. You can't very well run a revolution without any sleep." 

"Touché." Enjolras ran a hand through her hair. "Goodnight Éponine." 

"Goodnight, Antoine." Éponine closed her eyes, but she could not sleep. Every moment she worried that she would open her eyes and he would be dead and gone.


	26. Chaos and Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little out of order, but the actual fight was never my favorite part. But if you enjoy it please let me know! I still really love this fic and it would be nice to know that others do too.

The next morning was chaos. They were all awoken by being alerted that a stranger had broken through their barricade. To their relief however, it was a friend, Cosette's father had come to assist. And he did help. He managed to shoot several spies trying to make their way in. 

"I don't know how we could repay you, m'sieur." Enjolras said gratefully. 

The man looked into the tavern where Javert was tied up. He looked back to Enjolras. "Let me take care of him." He requested. 

Enjolras glanced back at Éponine. Her face was stoic, so as to avoid showing any emotion. "Go ahead." She nodded. "But sir…please don't hurt him too much. He's not a bad man, just on the wrong side." She pleaded. 

The man's eyes filled with pity. "Of course, my child, I will make it painless." Enjolras gave him a knife and a gun and he stalked off to the tavern, taking Javert out back. 

Éponine squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore what was happening. A gun shot rang out. She covered her mouth, tears starting to fall from her face. She stumbled backwards. It almost felt like she had been shot herself. 

"Éponine…" Enjolras reached out and steadied her. He pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry. It had to be done." He stroked her hair, holding her close to him. 

"I know." Éponine mumbled through her tears. Her hands grasping desperately at Enjolras' back. "I know." 

Enjolras kissed her head. "Éponine, go sit down." He pleaded, pulling away an kissing her hands. "I'll send Gavroche to sit with you." 

Éponine nodded hesitantly, wiping her cheeks, before going to sit down. 

* * *

Javert had been freed. He knew he should have run. Gone anywhere but here. But he paused in the dark between the buildings. He watched them. He searched for Éponine, wondering if these men had so corrupted her that she would not grieve the death of the man that raised her.

Javert could not see the tears nor hear her sobs, but he knew they were there. The leader held her close for a moment, before sending her away. Javert felt hatred burn in his chest. How dare he dismiss her. But then…a child approached Éponine and hugged her close. A little gamin that Javert had seen before. Another man came and sat besides Éponine, offering her a drink. Javert scoffed at the feeble attempt at condolence. 

But to Javert's surprise, one by one, each revolutionary walked to Éponine and offered some condolence. Even Valjean, the supposed killer, showed remorse to her, offering a hug and some words of wisdom. Finally the leader returned to Éponine, saying something, the nature of which Javert couldn't understand, but Éponine nodded, standing and wiping her tears. She threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. 

Javert turned away, stalking back down the alley. The country was in turmoil and it was men like him that would fix it. Yet there was conflict in his heart. Javert was a simple man with a simple understanding of what is good and bad. The law must be obeyed, but if a criminal spared his life and a series of rebels would console a girl on the death of their enemy…then what was really right or good? Javert did not know. 

* * *

Soldiers were approaching soon. Éponine knew it. She tried to take a rifle to help, but no one would let her. She felt useless. 

"I know how you feel." Gavroche scoffed. "I want to help! I can help if they'd just let me." 

Éponine almost began scolding him, but she decided against it. "I suppose we're just some sort of moral support." She sighed. 

"Or…" Gavroche said thoughtfully. 

"Or?" Éponine responded with trepidation. 

"Follow me, Éponine!" He exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her away. Éponine kept up with him as he pulled her to the front of the barricade. "We're small enough to go get bullets from discarded weapons!" Gavroche exclaimed. 

"Gavroche, no!" Éponine exclaimed. "You can hear the soldiers on other streets it's not safe!" 

"No, I'll be fine." Gavroche assured her. "I'll be back before they get here." 

"Gavroche, please don't!" Éponine pleaded, tightening her hold on him. 

Gavroche managed to pull his arm from her grasp, slipping through a crack in the barricade. "Enjolras! Courfeyrac! Someone!" Éponine shouted, rushing to where her friends stood. "Please help! Gavroche, he slipped through the barricade to get more bullets." 

"What?" Courfeyrac asked, startled. 

Éponine grabbed his arm and pulled him to the whole that Gavroche escaped through. 

Courfeyrac looked through the opening and began shouting. "Gavroche! Get back here! It's dangerous! You're going to get yourself killed!" 

"Just because I'm little doesn't mean that I'm weak!" Gavroche exclaimed. 

"It doesn't matter, they're coming Gavroche!" Courfeyrac shouted. "Please come back." 

Gavroche let out a huff. "Fine, let me get these last few guns." He mumbled. It was at this point they heard the soldiers approaching. Éponine and Courfeyrac became frantic, shouting more at Gavroche. 

Éponine decided to seal her fate as the sound of the approaching army grew louder. She slipped through the hole, running towards Gavroche. "We need to go." She hissed, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him back towards the barricade. 

"I can do this!" Gavroche exclaimed. 

"I don't care!" Éponine shouted. "You're the last family I have left!" She pulled harder and finally Gavroche relented. 

But the pair was stopped in their tracks as the soldiers came into view. "Go, go!" Éponine hissed, ushering Gavroche back behind the safety of the barricade. She followed as the soldiers placed themselves in front of their shelter. Éponine was only ever allowed a moment of relief.


	27. Turning the Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Thank you for reading! I appreciate y'all (especially those who comment) Hope you enjoy

A battle raged on. Things didn't exactly look bleak, but they didn't look well at all. Éponine was afraid, more afraid for the others than she was for herself, as they wouldn't let her on the front lines. There had been a few losses and injuries, but nothing too major. Still after every round of gunfire the army would stop to ask whether or not they had given up yet. Each time Enjolras gave a rousing speech and the amis returned to their posts. 

Éponine heard something in the lull between the gun shots. "Wait…there's someone coming…" She said, mainly to herself, as no one else was really paying her much mind. "Someone else is coming!" She called out. Éponine wanted to beg them to run, but she held her tongue. She knew what they thought. She could never get them to run. 

Horns blared through the streets as reinforcements arrived for the army. Éponine couldn't believe her eyes as she saw who was leading them. She went through a million emotions in a second, first joy because her father was alive, then abject terror and misery upon the knowledge that he would kill her friends, and she would likely die as well. They didn't have a chance against all those enforcements. 

Javert made his way close to the barricade. "A moment of peace, I have a message to deliver." He stood on a piece of furniture, elevating himself above the other soldiers. 

Enjolras held his hand up to keep the others from firing. "Let us hear the traitor." 

Javert looked at the barricade, then to his army. "I understand what you must be feeling. I felt the same. You have a duty to your country. A duty that you must perform, as we all must perform. But before you go and massacre these foolish schoolboys, the children and the women they hold near to them. I ask you, what is truly important? Is it the monarch? Or is it a hope for a better tomorrow? I know this has not worked well before, but my daughter is on the other side and I must-" A gunshot rang through the streets as a bullet went from one of the soldier's rifles and pierced through Javert's shoulder. Éponine screamed. She sounded like a wounded animal. To think he was dead was one thing. To see the bullet rip through him was another. 

Chaos broke loose on the other side of the barricade. Soldiers had turned on each other and were fighting without knowing who was friend or foe. For a few moments there was too much noise, too much light, too much red. Then all was quiet again, save for the gasping breaths of those startled or dying. Few soldiers remained, those that had sided with Javert. They rushed to his aid, but Éponine and Monsieur Fauchelevant arrived first. 

Éponine knelt by her father and touched his face. "Papa, I am so proud of you." She kissed his forehead. 

"We need to get him to a doctor." Fauchelevant said, scooping the man into his arms. 

"Combeferre and Joly are studying medicine, maybe they can help." Éponine suggested quickly. 

Javert coughed. "A student? Please, find me a real doctor." 

"You go on Monsieur, I'll join you at the nearest hospital in a bit." Éponine promised Fauchelevant. He nodded and started jogging down the street. 

Éponine turned and crawled back through the barricade. The amis were all a mixture of confusion, awe, and joy. Éponine found Enjolras and grabbed his arm. "What is your plan now?" She asked. "What else must be done for revolution?" 

"We must regroup, check on the other barricades, before we face the rest of the national guard and the king." Enjolras said. 

Éponine nodded. "Promise me you won't die? Promise that you'll come back to me?" She demanded. 

"As long as it's in my power." Enjolras promised. 

"I have to take care of my father, you understand, right?" Éponine asked. 

"Of course." Enjolras nodded, grabbing her hands and bringing them to his lips. 

Éponine grabbed his face and pulled him down for the briefest meeting of lips. "I'll see you soon." She whispered, before turning and running after Fauchelevant. 

* * *

It's odd. For so long this had been Enjolras' only focus, his every good and dream. He had been anticipating this day, this momentous event for so long and they were doing well. Yet for the first time since he concocted this revolution, Enjolras no longer truly wanted it. Of course he wanted what would come, but he wanted the fight to be over.

He wanted safety for his friends and he wanted security for the future and the country. He really wanted to know Éponine would be safe, even though she only went to the hospital, he was still worried. 

He wanted to be with Éponine. He wanted to thank her father. He really just wanted the fighting to be over, but they still had a lot of work to do. They walked through the streets with a new confidence, stragglers joining in at every turn. 

* * *

Éponine could hear chaos on the streets, but she didn't mind. She focused on her father.

Monsieur Fauchelevant looked at her. "Would you be alright if I rejoined the fight? There's someone I have to look out for." He said, in a soft, soothing voice. 

Éponine nodded. "Oh, m'sieur? I know you're looking out for Marius, but could you also just…keep an eye on all of them? They all mean a lot to me." He nodded with a small smile before leaving. 

Éponine turned back to her father, asleep on the bed after they had removed the bullet from his shoulder. Éponine took his hand in hers. "Thank you, Papa." She murmured, softly, rubbing patterns onto his hand. "I know it must've been a difficult choice for you. I love you so much. And papa…I love him too. If he asked me, I'd marry him in a second, papa." She murmured. "I know he can't have been what you were expecting for a son-in-law, but he's a good man, I promise. I really do love him, papa."


	28. Reunions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, but I didn't wanna start on the next scenes cause I thought this was a good end for a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Éponine spent the next week practically living by her father's bedside. She had only left once to get a letter to Azelma, explaining what all had happened. Aside from the doctor, Éponine didn't get any news from outside. What she heard was scarce, but good. They had done it. Enjolras' idiotic rebellion had worked. The king was exiled to some foreign country and there was a constitution in the works, somewhere. But despite all this good news, Éponine was terrified of what she'd find when she left the sanctity of the hospital. How many of her friends would be gone? Was it too much for her to wish that they all survived? As long as she stayed by her father's side, she didn't have to face any of these questions. 

She had to leave sometime and she knew it. She'd been in the same clothes for about a week and she needed to change. And despite all her fears, she had to get out and learn what had happened. But she didn't want to leave her father alone, so she was waiting for Azelma to arrive. 

There was a knock at the door, one afternoon. Éponine jumped from her seat and bolted to the door, expecting to see her sister, but instead seeing, "Monsieur Fauchelevant?" Éponine said. "Uh…come in, sir." She took a step back and let him in. Her father, who had been asleep, cracked an eye open, looking at the man, suspiciously. 

"Éponine." Javert said, his voice hoarse with disuse. "Leave us alone for a moment. We have things we need to talk about." 

Éponine looked at the man. "M'sieur, will you please stay with my father till I return? There are things I need to do." Éponine asked him. 

"Of course." Fauchelevant nodded with a smile. 

"Thank you m'sieur." Éponine smiled, before she turned and bolted from the room. 

Fauchelevant looked at Javert, lowering himself into the chair by his bedside. "Well Javert, it was quite the stunt you pulled out there. You truly had a part in something so much bigger than yourself." 

Javert stared at the ceiling. "Did…Did things really change? Those schoolboys…" 

"All well and thriving." Fauchelevant assured him, grabbing Javert's hands in his own. 

"I don't really like change." Javert said, gazing up. "I've seen too much of it, I think." 

"I know we have had our mistakes before, but I have a good feeling about this one. Those boys have their hearts in the right place. And with our daughters to keep them in check, I can't imagine things going wrong." Fauchelevant said with a smile, squeezing Javert's hands. "How are you recovering?" 

"Slowly, but well enough." Javert responded, finally looking at the man he had been chasing for years. 

"Should I expect you to come after me once you've made your recovery?" Fauchelevant asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

"All the good that that's done me." Javert scoffed. "I don't know when…but somewhere along the way, you became a good person." 

"And so did you." Fauchelevant smiled. He leaned closer conspiratorially. "I believe it may have been when those girls entered our lives." 

"Probably so." 

* * *

Éponine ran almost all the way to her apartment. She didn't want to take too long, but there were things she had to do. She finally got home and ran up to the apartment. Of course she had hoped that Enjolras would be there and they'd have a sort of reunion, but he wasn't. Éponine looked around the room, everything was just as she had left it, not a thing was changed. That in itself was a frightening thought, that nothing had been touched because no one had been home. Éponine shook her head, she couldn't think like that.

She went to the door that connected the bathroom with Combeferre's room and knocked on it. "Combeferre?" She called, silently pleading that he was home. 

"Éponine?" A voice called back. Combeferre threw open the door, a wide smile gracing his features. "Éponine, you're here!" He pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned. "We've been worried sick. We thought something happened with your father." 

"No, no, I'm just staying with him at the hospital. I don't want to leave him alone and I haven't heard back from my sister yet…" Éponine let out a sigh. "But never mind that, what's been going on? I've barely heard any news since I left the barricade!" 

"Well…we won." Combeferre smiled widely. "Not very many casualties, though there are a lot of wounded keeping us busy. Enjolras has begun leading a group of the more intellectual sort to craft a constitution." 

Éponine let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "So he's alright?" 

"Of course." Combeferre assured her. "He's having the time of his life too. He barely even comes home to eat supper and sleep." Combeferre chuckled. 

Éponine smiled, shaking her head. "That does sound like him…Now tell me what else has happened." Éponine asked with a smile.


	29. Reunions (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other fics that I should've written for, but I just wanted to write more for this one. Anyways hope u like it and if you do then u know what to do

Enjolras pulled out his key, reaching for the door to his apartment. He grabbed the doorknob, realizing with some surprise that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in, looking around. Now he walked with a slight limp, having been injured somewhat in the fighting. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Combeferre!" He called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Have you seen or heard anyone come into my room?" He opened the door leading to Combeferre's room. 

"Antoine!" Éponine exclaimed, a wide smile coming across her face as she jumped up from her seat and ran towards him. She threw her arms around his neck. "I was worried sick about you!" 

Enjolras' eyes widened, meeting Combeferre's amused gaze as he slowly returned the embrace. "Éponine…I assumed you had moved back in with your father." He said slowly. 

Éponine pulled away, looking up at Enjolras as if he was insane. "Of course not! I've just been in the hospital with him." 

"Of course." Enjolras nodded, his gaze flickering down to Éponine and then away. "I guess that soon you'll return to living with him." 

Éponine felt her heart sink. "I suppose so. If you're insistent on me leaving." She didn't understand what was happening, why Enjolras had suddenly begun treating her like a stranger. 

"I believe it's the best thing for both of us." Enjolras nodded. 

Éponine frowned. She wanted to say a million things, ask a million questions, but she didn't. "If that's the case, then I'll go. I'll come back and get my things later. But for now I need to get back to my father." She stormed past Enjolras and into the hall. 

Combeferre seemed just as confused and upset by the conversation as Éponine. "Enjolras…Antoine what was that?" He asked in confusion. 

"She doesn't need me anymore. She'll be better off without me in her life." He looked down. 

"I have to disagree-" Combeferre started, but Enjolras wasn't listening. He returned to his apartment, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, putting his head in his hands. He sighed. There were bags under his eyes, he looked exhausted. He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep since he last saw Éponine. He hoped that maybe he'd be able to sleep now that he knew for sure that she was safe, but he doubted it. 

He had to let her go though. He knew that for certain. Éponine was wonderful, but she needed to be back with her father and her sister. She had the chance of living a long and happy life in the new republic they were building. Enjolras wanted this life for her. It was foolish for him to ever dream that they could be together. He had dedicated his life to France, and Éponine deserved someone who could worship her like she should be. 

"Enjolras…" Combeferre said through the door. "You know she won't leave so easily." For both of their sakes, Enjolras hoped she would leave. 

* * *

Éponine was in a confused haze as she walked back to her father's hospital. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Why did Enjolras want her gone so badly? What had she done to upset him? She went with her father, but he got injured during the fight. Besides the war had been won for the most part. What did he want or expect? What had she done wrong?

She sighed, walking into her father's room. "I'm sorry Monsieur-" She had expected to see Fauchelevant, but instead she saw her sister. "Azelma!" She exclaimed, running to her sister and pulling her into a hug. 

"Éponine! You're okay!" Azelma responded, hugging her sister close. "It's been so long!" She exclaimed, pulling away to examine Éponine's face. "You're still as beautiful as ever." She smiled. 

Éponine smiled fondly at Azelma. "As are you." She kissed her forehead. 

"'Ponine you must tell me everything that's happened." Azelma requested. 

"There has been…a lot." Éponine said, glancing at her father, resting in his bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing light. He was asleep. "Where to begin?" She chuckled to herself.

"How is Antoine?" Azelma immediately questioned. 

"That's…complicated." Éponine said with a shrug. "First I have to tell you, Antoine was never my lover. He was a friend that invited me to discuss revolution." She explained. "I lied to you, and I'm sorry, but it's what I had to do. You wouldn't have understood what I needed to do." 

Azelma shrugged. "You're right. Maybe I didn't understand, but I do understand something that maybe you don't. Even the first time I saw you two interact, there was something there. So maybe you lied to yourselves more than to me."

Éponine rolled her eyes. "I never said that I didn't feel anything. Just that we didn't have anything…real." She said. "Once I got kicked out, he let me stay with him and I got a job. And I started…liking him more." Éponine looked down, her face heating up. "But that doesn't matter now." She clenched her fists around the fabric of her dress. "He doesn't want me around anymore. He said so himself. So I don't need him. I don't care about him anymore." 

Azelma sighed, pulling Éponine into a hug. "I'm sure he didn't mean that 'Ponine." 

"I'm not upset." Éponine said, but she didn't push her sister away. "I'm more confused than anything…"


	30. In Need of a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thirty chapters, and when is it ending? I have no clue! I thought I was gonna end it a while ago but then I said nope let's have a lil more fun. So here we are and here we'll continue, I suppose. For a bit longer at least. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it as much as I do

Éponine and Azelma walked with their father into their home. "Easy now." Éponine said, helping him into a chair. He was breathing heavily and he was walking with a cane, but he still stood as regal as ever. 

"Thank you, girls." He patted Éponine's hand and smiled at Azelma. 

Éponine looked around the house. Her eyes lingered on a family portrait hanging in the parlor. It had been months since she'd seen it all. Nothing was different and yet…something had changed. Maybe it was her. She had no doubt that she had changed over the months. 

"Éponine? What are you planning on doing today?" Javert asked, pulling her out of her reverie. 

Éponine looked away from her image in the picture. "There are lots of things I need to get done. I need to talk to my employer, get my things from my apartment, check in to see what I can learn about the others." 

"Employer?" Javert asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I worked in M'sieur Fontaine's bookstore. I really liked it there. And if it's possible I'd like to continue working there." 

Javert looked visibly uncomfortable with the idea. "Of…course." He said through a forced smile. "If that is what you wish, I won't refuse you." 

"Thank you for pretending to be okay with this, papa." Éponine smiled, kissing his cheek before she started towards the door. 

* * *

Éponine walked out of the bookstore. Monsieur Fontaine was very glad to see her alive and well, and he was happy to take her back as a clerk. She was content to have her job, but there were still other things that concerned her. She had to get her things from the apartment sooner or later. She wanted to see her friends, though she didn't know how she would find them all. Most of all, at the moment she just didn't want to go home. 

So Éponine found herself wandering the streets of the city, till at last she ended up at the Musain. It was battered and worse for ware, but it was still running. Through a window she saw a familiar face. She walked in and walked to his table, sitting across from him. "Hello Grantaire." 

Grantaire grinned, opening his arms. "Éponine! Finally, my invitation to the wedding!" 

Éponine's face immediately darkened. "I came here to find friends only to find mockery." She scowled, turning to leave. 

"Wait!" Grantaire jumped from his seat, grabbing Éponine's arm. "I did not mean to offend Madame, I had just been certain that Enjolras would have proposed by now if we survived."

Éponine lifted her head to meet Grantaire's gaze. "He kicked me out. I went to the apartment after staying with my father a few days and he told me he thought it would be best if I left." 

Grantaire looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry Éponine, I had no idea. I didn't know-" 

"I didn't want to marry him. At least…that wasn't necessary." Éponine said, feeling tears build in the corners of her eyes. "I would have stayed with him for as long as I live and I would've been happy just being beside him. Whether he loves me or not." Éponine took a deep breath. "I just wish he had said something! Do I not deserve an explanation? Some dignity? Some respect?" 

Grantaire stood, pulling Éponine into a warm embrace. "You deserve it all and more, dear Icarus." He assured her softly. 

Éponine didn't want to lean into his touch, but she did. "Thank you, I suppose." She mumbled. He comforted her. After all she had been through, she wanted to spend time with her friends. That was probably why she ended back at the Musain, despite knowing there was little chance that they were actually there.

"Éponine," Grantaire said, pulling away and holding her at arms length. "What can I do to help you?" 

Éponine thought for a moment, a bit taken back by the question. "Would you come with me to get my stuff from the apartment?" She asked softly. "I don't have much to get, but having a friend along with me would be nice." She admitted. 

"Of course." Grantaire. 

"Can we go now?" Éponine asked. 

"He'll probably be home." Grantaire warned. 

"Good." Éponine said with a stern nod. 

* * *

Enjolras was exhausted. He felt like he hadn't slept a wink in years. He missed her, so much. And it hurt, because by all means he should be able to be with her, but some stupid part of himself said that he was putting her in danger and that she'd be better off without him. But he was cautious. It was better to know she'd be safe and happy than to risk it for his own happiness.

Things would be easier once she had gotten her stuff. At least, that's what he told himself. Some of his things had been marked by her, the comments she wrote in the margins of his books, the night shirt he let her borrow that still inexplicably reminded him of her. He was going to go mad. 

His head was in his hands as he looked at Éponine's handwriting in the corner of a law book. There was a knock at the door. He groaned, it was probably either one of the amis checking in or one of his new coworkers coming to ask a question about a part of the latest draft of their constitution. Either way, nothing could be worse than the hell he was putting himself through. "Come in." He grumbled. He was wrong. 

"Antoine er…Enjolras?" Éponine peaked her head through the door. 

"Don't be so coy!" A voice scolded and Grantaire kicked the door open. "Antoine! I've come to assist the lady in getting her things." 

Enjolras stared at them for a brief moment before he realized he should say something. He slammed the book he was reading shut, if Éponine noticed him reading her comments, she might think something was wrong. "Of course." He mumbled. "Grantaire, are you sure you're capable in assisting Mademoiselle? I know where she lives and I'm currently sober." 

"I'm here for emotional support, you coward." Grantaire said, lifting his chin in a challenging manner. 

Enjolras frowned, standing and taking a step forward. "A coward? What do you know of bravery, drunk?" 

"At least I know when to face my issues, mon ami." Grantaire returned. 

While the two were arguing, Éponine gathered her things. It didn't take her very long, which she was glad for. Seeing him was hard enough, but he treated her like a stranger. It was cruel. "Grantaire, can we please go?" She asked softly, her journal and bag in hand. 

"Of course." Grantaire nodded, backing down from his semi-confrontation. 

"Ép-I mean, Mademoiselle," Enjolras started, reaching out towards her. 

"Yes?" She tried not to sound hopeful, but her face betrayed it. 

Enjolras lowered his arm, his gaze falling as well. "Keep safe. The streets can be dangerous at night."


	31. Caring Courfeyrac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Is anyone still reading this? Cause I honestly have no clue if I'm the only one still enjoying it lol. But if you do happen to be enjoying this, leave a comment to let me know! Kay, enjoy!

"Éponine, I swear to you, the moment I am well enough to walk three steps on my own, I will march to that idiot boy's house and beat some sense into him." Javert said, looking very much like the portrait of a stern old statesman. 

"Papa, you know that's not what I want." Éponine sighed. "He's my friend, despite any idiocies that pass through his fancy. And those few idiocies are strong in their resolve, believe me." She let out a breath.

"Éponine, I do not care." Javert said. "He could be appointed the next ruler of France and I will still duel him for hurting you so." 

"Papa…" Éponine groaned with a small fond smile. "You're ridiculous." She said. There was a knock at the door, so she stood, kissing her father's head before she went to answer the door. 

"Éponine!" Courfeyrac grinned, as she opened the door. 

Éponine smiled as well, pulling him into a hug. "Courfeyrac! What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Well…it's been weeks since anyone's heard from you. We've all missed you, although some won't admit it." Courfeyrac said with a slight smile. 

Éponine pulled him into the parlor and sat him down on a couch next to her. "How is everyone?" 

"Well enough." Courfeyrac shrugged. "We've started holding the occasional meetings at the Musain. Just for us to see one another. If you'd like to come, I'm sure everyone would be overjoyed." 

Éponine scoffed, looking away. "Surely not everyone." 

"Éponine," Courfeyrac grabbed her hand. "He's exhausted. He hasn't slept since before the barricade, and he misses you. Even if he doesn't want to admit it." 

Éponine glanced at her father. "Lets go on a walk." She grabbed Courfeyrac's arm and pulled him towards the door. They walked in silence for a bit, arm in arm. "I love him." She said softly. "I can't sleep. The night before the barricade, I was so afraid to let him go. I haven't been able to sleep since then. I don't know if I'll ever be able to have a good night's sleep again." She chuckled sadly. "The time I spent with him, it was…well it wasn't perfect, but I was happy. I really thought he loved me." The last part was barely above a whisper.

"Éponine, I can speak to him. I'll try to make him understand-" Courfeyrac began. 

"No." Éponine shook her head. "On a whim, he decided I didn't need him anymore. On a whim he decided to kick me out. How am I supposed to trust that he won't do that again and leave me more hurt than before?" Éponine asked. 

"Éponine…I'm sorry." Courfeyrac said, unsure of what else he could say. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel better. He felt helpless. They walked back to her home in silence. But before he left, Courfeyrac took both of her hands in his, and left Éponine with a promise. "I will speak to him. I don't care if you can never trust him again. He needs to know what he's done wrong." Éponine didn't respond. She smiled sadly and walked into her house. 

* * *

Courfeyrac didn't wait. He practically sprinted to Enjolras' apartment building. He ran up the stairs, never stopping to catch his breath. He pounded on the door. "Enjolras!" He called through the door. "Enjolras! Open up!" He demanded.

A bleary eyed Enjolras came to the door, visibly exhausted. "What is it?" He asked through grit teeth. 

"How could you do this to her?" Courfeyrac stormed past him and began pacing. 

Enjolras sighed, closing the door. "Listen, Courfeyrac, I'm really too tired to talk-" 

"She's tired too!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "She's just as tired as you! She hasn't been able to sleep since you kicked her out! 

"I didn't kick her out-" Enjolras started to argue. 

"Then what would you call it?" Courfeyrac demanded. "You 'encouraged' her to leave? You offered her the option of moving out? Is that it?" He huffed. "There is a woman who is kind, beautiful, intelligent and devoted to you. She followed you to that fucking barricade because she decided she'd rather die beside you then live without you. And you let her go!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "You absolute idiot!" 

"Do not call me an idiot." Enjolras growled. 

"I'll stop calling you an idiot when you stop acting like one!" Courfeyrac returned. 

"So you're taking her side over mine?" Enjolras demanded. 

"Her side makes sense! She's justified in her anger and frustration. You betrayed her." Courfeyrac accused. "I'd kill for a love like that, but you're just letting her go! Like an idiot." He emphasized the last sentence. 

"Get out of my apartment." Enjolras demanded through his teeth. 

"Apologize to her." Courfeyrac retorted. 

"I'm doing this for her own good!" Enjolras said. 

"You don't know what's best for her. If you're a mistake let her decide that!" Courfeyrac said. "You're hurting her more now that any future mistakes you could make." Enjolras grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. 

"Leave me alone." Enjolras said, pushing him out the door and shutting it behind him. 

"Enjolras! You're making a mistake! Enjolras!" Courfeyrac shouted, banging on the door. 

Enjolras unsteadily lowered himself to the floor. Leaning back against the door, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He missed her so much. He loved her so much. But he couldn't give in. He couldn't let her throw her life away on him. He knew he couldn't give her the life she deserve. So he stayed away, though it was killing him slowly.


	32. A Wedding (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo??? Anybody there? Jk jk, if you're reading this tho like feel free to hmu with a comment and shit

Marius and Cosette were getting married. Éponine didn't exactly approve of the two getting married so soon, but they made each other happy. Happier than Éponine had seen anybody in a long time. Cosette never had many friends, so she came to Éponine to be her maid of honor. She accepted of course, and was happy to be apart of the ceremony. 

That is until she learned who the best man was. Marius could have chosen out of all of Les amis. He could have even chosen his future father in law for god's sake, but no. Courfeyrac was officiating and Combeferre had stepped aside, not wanting to be apart of the spotlight. So of course, Marius chose Enjolras. Enjolras would be walking her down the aisle before Cosette. 

Upon learning this Éponine pulled Marius aside. "Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed. 

"What's the problem?" Marius asked, blinking owlishly. He was so oblivious to anything outside of his love life. 

"Enjolras kicked me out and has cut all communications. And now I'm going to be forced to spend time with him." She said. 

Marius gasped. "Oh no…that's why I haven't seen you lately. Damn, Enjolras will probably be mad too…" 

Éponine took a deep breath. "I'm not mad. I'm frustrated, but I can get through this. I'm an adult, and I'm your friend." 

"Thank you, Éponine. Cosette and I really appreciate it." He smiled, taking Éponine's hands in his and squeezing. 

"Of course." Éponine smiled slightly. "But if anything happens, know beforehand that it's his fault." Éponine said seriously.

Marius chuckled. "I'm sure it will be." 

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Cosette was gorgeous and though the dress she chose for Éponine wasn't exactly her color, a light pink, Éponine was happy to be there for her.

"Éponine," Cosette said. "How do I look?" She asked as the pair stood in the parlor outside of the altar. 

"You're absolutely glowing." Éponine said, feeling a rush of affection similar to that that she felt towards Azelma. 

Cosette grinned, pulling Éponine into a hug. "Thank you for doing this for me." She said softly. 

The door opened and Monsieur Fauchelevant came out. "Cosette, my darling, it's time." He smiled sadly. He looked at Éponine. "I'll take it from here. You go ahead inside, the ceremony will start soon." 

* * *

Enjolras hadn't known when he agreed to be Marius' best man that he would be seeing Éponine. He should've expected it, but the manner of their meeting was surprising. Marius was rambling on about his excitement and the love that had filled his heart when the door to the altar opened and Éponine walked in. She looked so different, in a large pink dress with flowers braided in her hair. She didn't look real, like some sort of dream or hallucination. She approached them.

"Antoine." She greeted giving Enjolras a look that wasn't especially cold nor warm, just indifferent. The indifference hurt more than any hatred. 

"Mademoiselle Javert." He responded, attempting to maintain a similar indifference. 

Marius was somehow oblivious to the tension, immediately pestering Éponine about Cosette. Éponine answered his questions with a smile, but the moment Enjolras breathed she turned to him with the same gaze. 

Then the time came. Marius walked down the aisle, standing at the altar in anticipation. The band began playing and Enjolras offered Éponine his arm. She took it and forced a smile, walking with him down the aisle to the altar. Then the room stopped breathing for a moment and Cosette entered, arm in arm with her father, who had already started crying. Éponine's smile became more genuine, watching them walk. Marius was overjoyed to finally take Cosette's hand. 

The ceremony wasn't exactly short, but it still seemed to go by in a flash, and then everyone was at the banquet. Éponine sat with her father and sister (who had been invited as well). And when the time came, she was ready to make a speech. 

Éponine stood, clearing her throat. "I know many people, but there are few that I know who are so devoted and committed to one another." Her eyes flickered briefly to Enjolras. "That sort of commitment, devotion, and love is difficult to find. I've heard it said that to love another person is to see the face of God. I don't know if I truly believe that, but seeing you two tonight, it's easy to believe that you've found divinity." She raised her glass. "Here's to your happiness and your devotion." She toasted, before taking a long sip of champagne with the others. 

Enjolras stood next, not to be outdone. "Marius has been my friend for many years. Had this happened a year or two ago, I would have mocked or ridiculed him, scolded him for keeping his mind on such trivialities as love…but things have changed. Our world has changed. Maybe even I have changed a bit." He paused. "Marius is a brave man. He fought with me at the barricades for a new France. And now his bravery surpasses mine as he takes this new journey." He raised his glass. "Marius, Cosette, here is to your bravery." He toasted, taking a sip of his champagne before immediately sitting back down. 

Then the dancing began. It was exciting and cheerful. Éponine danced with ami after ami, laughing and talking along with the friends she hadn't been able to see. Enjolras sat alone at his table for a long time. He watched Éponine and felt a slight bitterness rise in his chest as he watched her dancing with his friends. Cosette approached Enjolras, holding out her hand. 

"Oh no, I couldn't." Enjolras said quickly. 

"Come on! I know you dance, Marius has told me stories." She smiled, tugging slightly on his arm. 

Enjolras stood hesitantly, his eyes locked on Éponine as Marius spun her around the dance floor with ease and joy. Cosette grinned, pulling Enjolras onto the dance floor and into an upbeat dance. He didn't quite understand it. There was a lot of clapping and stomping and then suddenly Cosette was gone and replaced by another young woman. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a wide smile. She held onto Enjolras a little too tightly for his sake. He looked away from her, scanning the room for Éponine. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her laughing. 

Then the girl was gone and an older woman took her place. This process happened several times. As if the clapping and stomping weren't anxiety inducing enough, Enjolras knew that Éponine was dancing too. He knew that she'd soon be in his arms. Even if it was only for a brief moment, he didn't know how he could handle that. Éponine was spun into his arms as the song came to a stop. And Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief all too soon.


	33. Wedding (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cliche. And maybe kinda ooc? who am I kidding, none of this is exactly "in character" per say. I made my own fuckin characters.  
> Anyways, if you're still reading this gimme a lil shoutout in the comments or something. I'd appreciate proof of readership lol

Enjolras felt relief too soon, his nightmare wasn't over yet. The previous song had ended, but he wasn't given a chance to let Éponine go before the next song started up, a soulful ballad. The people around them began dancing again and Enjolras feared that if they stopped all together, then they'd be trampled by those who didn't. Éponine was clearly unhappy about the events, a frown gracing her features as she avoided even looking at Enjolras. 

Enjolras sighed. "Mademoiselle…Éponine, you must understand-" 

Éponine frowned. "I do understand. I understand that you decided you don't care about me anymore." She said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

Enjolras felt any resolve he had melt away in an instant. "Éponine…you know that's not true." He took her by the arms. "Please look at me." 

She glanced up at his eyes, worried that more than a glance would lead her into his thrall. "That's what you've made it seem like." She said. 

"I…" Enjolras didn't know what to say. He was doing things all wrong and he knew it. "I can't begin to explain my actions. It felt like the right thing to let you go to pursue a normal life, but then I had you in my arms again, and I realized how much I don't want to let you go." 

"Antoine," Éponine let out a sad laugh, looking away from him. "How would my life just go back to normal after everything? After getting kicked out, after the amis, after the revolution?" Her voice lowered slightly. "After you?" 

"I didn't want to think I had that big of an influence." Enjolras admitted sheepishly. 

"You have changed my life for better or worse." Éponine said, shaking her head. "I am not the same person i was before I met you." 

"I'm sorry." Enjolras said, plain and simple. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?" 

Éponine broke away from his arms. "How do I know you won't do this again? Enjolras I…I care so deeply for you, but you're capricious and stubborn and I don't know how much more heartbreak I can stand." 

"I understand." Enjolras looked down, and Éponine started to walk back to the church. "But" He began. Éponine stopped, looking back at him. "You know I'm very stubborn." He stepped towards her, taking her hand in his. "I won't give up unless you tell me to." He locked eyes with her. 

Éponine took her hand away slowly. "Prove that you won't leave again." She challenged. "I want to spend my life with you, but I can't if I have even the slightest doubt in you." She said. 

"I'll prove myself." Enjolras assured her. "I'll become a proper suitor." He smiled, joining her on the step of the church. "I'll visit you every night. I'll charm your father. I'll shower you with gifts." 

Éponine smiled slightly. The image of normalcy was tantalizing, but she didn't know if it suited Enjolras necessarily. But she loved him. She loved him and she wanted to believe him and be with him. She stayed silent for a moment "You get one last chance."

Enjolras nodded with a smile. "Thank you. May I begin proving myself by escorting you home tonight?" Enjolras asked. 

"My family is here, Antoine. I don't really need an escort." Éponine told him, going to the door of the church. 

"But do you want one?" Enjolras piped up, behind her. 

Éponine smiled. "It would be lovely. But…" 

"But?" Enjolras asked. 

"My father wants to kill you." Éponine said, slipping through the church door and back into the reception.

Enjolras stood there for a moment. He hadn't even thought about how his actions would be portrayed to Javert. She wouldn't have told him about every aspect of their relationship. There were some things that were personal and Enjolras couldn't imagine saying to a parent. Though of course, he was never particularly close with his parents, so perhaps the situation was different for Éponine. 

It is then that Enjolras realized that Éponine's father was mad at him, rightfully so. And that once he was fully recovered, he absolutely had the tools at his disposal to kill Enjolras. Of course, he probably wouldn't. Éponine probably wouldn't let him. 

Enjolras slipped back into the reception. He watched the reception, the guests seeming like they were a world away. He felt strang and confused. He felt like he had made he wrong decision in chasing after Éponine. But they locked eyes and she smiled. And Enjolras knew he had made a mistake, but that was when he pushed her away. Now he would work to fix it as he worked to fix his country. And if Éponine was anything like his France, then he would be able to salvage his relationship with her. 

* * *

Enjolras cleared his throat, approaching Éponine and her family after the reception had ended. "Monsieur Javert, may I have the privilege of escorting your daughter home?" He asked, bowing slightly.

Javert looked unamused. "It's up to her, but if it was up to me, I would escort you into a prison cell." 

"I see." He looked at Éponine. 

"Papa, Antoine is getting a second chance. If he messes up again we can kill him." Éponine told her father, kissing his cheek. Javert nodded, starting to walk with Azelma down the street. 

Enjolras offered his arm to Éponine, but she didn't take it, just started walking. Enjolras cleared his throat, walking beside her. "So…what have you been doing?" 

"I kept my job at the bookstore, if that's what you're asking." Éponine said. "I like it. And you?" She asked after a moment. 

"I've been struggling to draft a constitution with some old men, most of whom weren't even at the barricades." Enjolras said with a sigh. "It's exhausting." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Éponine responded. 

"They don't take me seriously because I'm younger." Enjolras added. 

"Try being a woman." Éponine said. "Recall when I first showed up to your little club and everyone immediately assumed I was a mistress." She pointed out. 

"But you were able to make us listen." Enjolras said. 

"Not really. If I had had it my way the revolution wouldn't have happened yet." Éponine said. 

"Yes, you didn't really like our chances." Enjolras chuckled. 

The pair walked, talking casually about the past and catching up. It almost felt like nothing had happened. There was still a sort of wall between them though. Things still weren't quite right. 

"Thank you for escorting me home, Antoine." Éponine said with a small smile. 

"Thank you for letting me." Enjolras responded. 

"Wait just a moment." Javert interjected from inside the house. "Antoine, right? We need to set some boundaries." Éponine could have told him to stop, but curiosity allowed him to continue. "You are to treat this like a proper courtship." Javert said. "You will not go out without a chaperone, you will not touch her aside from her hands, you will come to me before taking her anywhere." Éponine thought it was a little much, and she would tell him that, but first she wanted to see Enjolras' response. 

"I wouldn't do anything differently, sir."


	34. The Chaperone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo? Is anybody there? Well I'm not leavin yet so :P

"Enjolras, you're my friend, which is why I feel open to tell you when I think you're making a mistake." Combeferre said. "And I think you're making one right now."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras scoffed, searching through his things. 

"I'm already not sure about your relationship with Éponine, the terms of your courtship are very strict, and I don't think trying to cheat him out of them will be any benefit to you at all." Combeferre counted off. 

"I'm not cheating." Enjolras said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just inviting her out. Besides, for the main rule, I would never touch Éponine without her express permission. The fact that I wouldn't get close to her when she wanted was what originally caused a problem." Enjolras joked. 

Combeferre rolled his eyes. "Enjolras, before you start this again, promise me you're willing to give her the serious relationship she deserves."

"Maybe…I can't give her everything she wants." Enjolras admitted, looking down at the shirt in his hands. "But I can't live without her anymore. Just seeing her at the wedding made me realize I had made a mistake. But then I had to hold her and we danced and I realized just how much I missed her." Enjolras said. "Holding her like that…and knowing that at the moment she was hating me, it hurt." Enjolras forced a smile. "I could feel it in my chest. "You have to understand Combeferre, I can't stand feeling like this." 

"You couldn't stand feeling like you loved her when she was here either." Combeferre responded seriously. He put a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "You beg understanding, but you don't even understand your own emotions, you don't know what you want, but she does. She knows what she wants and if you can't provide then…she'll be heartbroken, but she won't have a problem leaving you behind. You know that, don't you?" 

Enjolras didn't respond for a long time. "Thank you, for the advice, Combeferre. I…I will take it into consideration." Enjolras didn't move until he heard the door close shut behind Combeferre. Enjolras never quite understood his emotions. Emotions towards people were complex and various and often frightening if you expressed the wrong one at the wrong time to the wrong people. Romantic love was perhaps what confused him the most. He read stories and heard tales of romance and love, but how could he tell how to differentiate that from the compassion he felt for his friends or the sort of love he felt for his country? It didn't make sense to him. 

His relationship with Éponine only further served to confuse him. It started as a friendship, and only strengthened and added a few more minor elements to it. What if it wasn't really romantic love? What if he let Éponine down by not really loving her? What if he married her only to find it wasn't love? But then he would see her, and he wouldn't worry about the questions. The words came easily and things made sense, if only for a little while.

* * *

Éponine hadn't expected to see Enjolras so soon. She opened the door the evening two days after the wedding to see him standing there with a small smile. 

"Hello." He greeted. "Is your father home?" He asked her. 

Éponine blinked, taken a back. "Yes…he is." She nodded, taking a step back to allow him entrance. She then led him to her father, all the while sporting a confused expression.

"Good evening, sir." Enjolras said, bowing slightly. "I had the high hopes of escorting your daughter to an evening at a local tavern with our friends. And I know you require a chaperone, so I am willing to buy dinner for you or Azelma to be said chaperone." 

Javert looked suspiciously at Enjolras, before standing. He clearly wasn't comfortable standing as he was without his cane, and as such Azelma rushed over to him. "Papa, you rest, I can chaperone them. It's simple, see, I'm watching them right now." Azelma turned her eyes to the couple. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Javert mumbled under his breath, shaking his head slightly. "Fine. But I want you home at a reasonable hour and nothing inappropriate, alright?" He demanded. 

"Of course, sir. We wouldn't be staying out late anyways, I do have work to do in the morning." Enjolras assured him, trying to plant the idea that he could support Éponine financially into Javert's mind. 

Javert stared at him suspiciously. "So I suppose that means no drinking, right?" He asked with a smug expression. 

"I do not drink, sir." He said. "But thank you for your concern. We'll be home by nine." He promised, offering Éponine his arm and walking out with Azelma following behind.

At first a Azelma was thrilled by the idea of being a chaperone, but once they had been walking for a bit, she realized it was a little more boring than she'd thought it would be. There were no loud declarations of love or longing. One the way there, the pair barely spoke. And when they did it was always softly spoken pleasantries. There were no grand gestures, no embraces, nothing. They walked close together, but not so close that they were ever touching. 

They arrived at the cafe, and Enjolras and Éponine sat at a table. Azelma sat at a different table, still watching them curiously. Now they spoke to each other in hushed tones, every once and a while a brush of fingertips, then it was over. Éponine had a soft smile on her face and Azelma knew that this was love. It just wasn't the love she had expected, the love she had read about. It was more subtle, softer, much quieter. It was still beautiful.


	35. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be honest with y'all. This is a little lame and very sappy. It was time for this fic to end, but I hope you liked it! I certainly loved writing it!

After several chaperoned dates, Enjolras felt that he and Éponine were almost back to the closeness that they had once shared. He knew that he loved her and he wanted to show her. And he had the perfect opportunity to do so. 

* * *

Éponine sat with her sister conversing. As usual, Azelma had her head stuck in the clouds as she daydreamed about a boy that would be willing to dedicate himself to her. Éponine listened with a smile, and shook her head fondly at some of the more ridiculous notions.

Then there was a knock at the door. Azelma jumped to her feet and ran to the door, smiling widely and yanking it open when she saw Enjolras. "Éponine! Your lover boy is here!" She called teasingly. 

Éponine felt her face flush as she shooed Azelma from the door. "Hello Antoine," She smiled. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Actually I just came to invite you to a ball. It's for those involved in the barricades and the new constitution and all. And while you were involved in the barricade, I was hoping you'd be willing to be there as my date." Enjolras said. 

"Of course." Éponine said, looking down. "Will I be in charge of getting my own dress, or will you provide like last time?" She asked with a small chuckle. 

Enjolras forced a small laugh as well. "I'll see you in a week." He said with a small bow before he turned and left. 

Éponine turned to Azelma. "'Zelma! Do you want to come shopping with me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said cheerfully, grabbing a purse and some money that her father had given her beforehand. She then grabbed Éponine's arm and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

Enjolras arrived a week later, nervous about the evening, but equally excited about seeing Éponine. He knocked on the door and after exchanging a few brief pleasantries with her father, Éponine appeared in the door way, in a dark blue dress with her hair tied back. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his arm. 

"Thats why I'm out here with you." She responded teasingly, looping her arm through his.

They walked to the building where the ball was being held, exchanging pleasant and simple conversation. They arrived to see the hall was already lit up with music pouring out of the door as guests arrived and walked in. There wasn't any couple that was exactly alike. Older bourgeois and businessmen mingled with the rebellious students that had brought a new government into existence. 

Enjolras kept glancing at Éponine, a small smile on his face. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Several of Enjolras' colleagues came up to introduce themselves to Éponine, though they didn't quite get the explanation they were expecting.

"This is Éponine Javert." Enjolras would begin with pride. "She fought along side me at the barricades. I know without her…we would all be dead." His eyes shone with respect for her and the people he would introduce to her only smiled politely before leaving in confusion. 

Enjolras finally turned to Éponine. "May I have this dance?" He asked, offering her his hand. 

"Of course." Éponine smiled. Over the course of the evening she realized once again how influential Enjolras was. Not only had he planned a successful rebellion, but he helped create a new world, and the people here respected him as s worthwhile member of their community. She almost felt unworthy of someone like him. Almost. 

Nearing the end of the evening Enjolras began to get a conspiratorial glimmer in his eyes. 

"What are you planning Antoine?" Éponine demanded. 

"Oh…nothing really." Enjolras returned an obvious lie. 

"Antoine, so help me-" Éponine began to threaten. 

"Okay, okay, fine." Enjolras chuckled. "I've been planning…to ask you to marry me." He smiled, using Éponine's surprise to kneel and take her hand in his. 

Éponine's eyes were wide. "Antoine, are you sure?" She breathed out. 

"I've spoken to your father. I'm ready to sleep again, and to breathe easier, with you by my side." Enjolras rose to his feet, looking in her eyes. "What do you say?" 

A small smile came over Éponine's face. "What can I say but yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I remember forever ago reading fics where Javert came for Cosette and ended up leaving with Éponine and I just saw Les Mis on Broadway and thought, hey why not try to write one. So um I hope there's a bit of interest for this or a little bit of people liking it, if so leave comments and kudos to validate me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
